Future Plans
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Sequel to A Little Surprise: Santana and Brittany are twenty one and thinking of having another baby to expand their family. With Bella's illness though, will they manage?
1. Temper Tantrums

Future Plans

"I am never taking her shopping again!" Santana screamed as she dragged Bella through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Brittany had been cleaning the kitchen of their new house when they arrived home. Santana picked Bella up and carried her through to the living room, sitting her down firmly on her pink bean bag. "She goes and kicks off in the middle of buying new shoes for her, completely embarrassing the hell out of me," Santana carried on screaming as she put on Bella's favourite Thomas the Tank Engine video. "And then finally when I think she has calmed down, she makes a scene whilst grocery shopping and I have to calmly explain to our audience what appalling behaviour they have staring at a handicapped child!" The video started and Bella sat watching it with full concentration whilst Santana stormed into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair.

"San, calm down," Brittany whispered. "She can't help it."

"I don't get it!" Santana kept yelling, "As far as we know, we don't have anyone in our family who was or is autistic! Isn't that thing like genetic?"

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Brittany asked as Santana sat down at the table, head in her hands. There was a loud scream coming from the living room, "I'll get her." Brittany headed into the living room to see to her three year old daughter. "Honey, honey what's the matter? Talk to mommy," Bella just kept screaming kicking her bare feet about on the bean bag. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you hurt? What is it darling?" She screamed louder. Brittany then noticed that the video had finished. "We've got another one," Brittany said calmly and got out the other video, putting it into the TV. As soon as it started up, Bella stopped screaming and smiled at the TV. Brittany sighed a sigh of relief and went back into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded and began making Santana a cup of tea. "Thank you," she thanked. Brittany handed her a cup of tea and sat down opposite, "What are we going to do? I love her and everything but I can't keep taking her out and have this happen, it's not on."

"Would you like more kids in the future?" Brittany asked. "Bella's three now, it's usually the time when people begin trying for another; when their oldest is around three."

"I would, don't get me wrong Britt," Santana said, "But what if our other child has autism; will we really be able to manage two autistic kids?"

"That might not happen," Brittany reached across and rubbed at her hand, "And even if it does, we'll still love it. We love Bella and we're doing well with her," Santana nodded in agreement, "I'd love to have another baby with you Santana but only if you're ready."

"I would love another baby Britt," Santana told her, "I would." Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'd like our family to expand. I'm just worried about you with Bella and your job."

"Don't worry about it," Brittany reassured her, "I'll go to the doctor sometime this week and see if they can get me off the pill."

"You don't need to go to the doctor for that," Santana said and sipped at her tea, "You can just stop taking it."

"I'd rather be on the safe side," Brittany said, "Hey look who's here." Santana looked and saw Bella come into the kitchen, carrying her huge Mickey Mouse toy. She then reached out and hit Santana hard with it. "Bella!" Brittany scolded. Santana took the toy from her causing her to begin crying and screaming again.

"You do not hit people with this," Santana said firmly. "Understand me?" Bella sniffled. "Do you understand me?" she nodded so Santana gave her the toy back.

"Belles, shall we get you some lunch?" Brittany asked but she shook her head and stomped her foot. "Bella, look," Brittany knelt in front of her and slowly took Mickey. "Whats that Mickey?" Brittany asked making the toy whisper something in her ear. "Mickey is very hungry Bella, he said he wants to sit with you in here and have some lunch." Bella walked up to her chair beside Santana and climbed up onto it. "Good girl princess," Brittany placed her chair beside Bella and sat Mickey down on it before going to make her daughter a cheese sandwich.

"Good girl sweetie," Santana praised and kissed her cheek but Bella didn't kiss back. She never hugged or kissed her or Brittany. She pretty much stuck to her own self. "I'm kind of tired, I'm going to bed," Santana sighed and left to go upstairs.

"I'll bring you something up!" Brittany called to Santana. Bella was usually find when she was eating so Brittany trusted her and went upstairs to Santana. She was fast asleep on the bed though so Brittany decided to leave her. Shutting the door, she headed back down the stairs.

**Hope you like it so far. The other chapters will be longer. **


	2. Santana's Mood

"Well done kids, that was great," Brittany praised the children after dance class the next day. Brittany loved her job, teaching kids aged five to eleven different sorts of dancing. She couldn't help but have a few favourites and she loved the affection that she got from the younger ones. Being autistic, Bella didn't seem to give her that and she missed it. "If you'd like to pick an ice lolly up from Santana on the way out." The boys and girls lined up by the door and took an ice lolly out of the box that Santana was holding.

"Thank you Santana," Lily; the youngest child thanked and gave her a hug before running off. Santana sniffed and placed the box down.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, coming over to her wife.

"Yeah, I...I've just never had that you know?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. Brittany placed an arm round her and kissed her, "I got a call from Bella's day care teacher; we need to go and fetch her."

"Why?" Brittany whined, "What's she done now?"

"Just getting fussy," Santana sighed and walked out of the dance studio. Brittany rolled her eyes and picked her bag up before leaving. Santana was already out by the car, "I don't even know why we bothered sending her to day care, we always have to pick her up early."

"Well she'll be going to pre-school soon and we can't have this from her every day," Brittany said, "I can't leave work early all the time, I was meant to help tidy up today and I need the money to help you and Bella."

"Yeah well maybe I should get a fucking job," Santana snapped as she drove the car.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, strapping herself in. "I can tell there's something wrong." Santana just shook her head. "Can I drive? I don't want you driving when you're like this."

"I'm fine," Santana told her. "If you really want to then you can drive on the way back but I'd rather just get there and pick Bella up, not that she'd be happy to see us at all." Santana sighed and turned left, speeding up a little bit. "Why are you gripping the door like that?"

"Maybe because you're going over the speed limit," Brittany said, "I don't really want to die; I'm not even changed out of my dance outfit, what is the rush San?"

"Bella is smarter than you think; she'll know if we're late and if we're late then she will have a screaming fit the entire way home and do we really want that? I don't think so."

"You're over-reacting," Brittany sighed with her head in her hand, "She isn't that bad and she won't know if we're late or not. Can you just pull over and let me drive San before you have a huge breakdown in the middle of it?"

"I'm alright," Santana argued. "Just stop worrying." To Brittany's relief, they arrived at the day-care alive and unharmed but Santana was panicking because they were literally two minutes late. They climbed out and Santana shoved the key into the lock, locking it and cutting her finger on the sharp end of the key. "Fuck."

"Look at the state of you," Brittany gave her finger a rub as they headed into the day-care centre. Bella's teacher, Julia came straight over to them. "Sorry we're late," Brittany apologised, trying to make Santana feel better.

"It's fine," Julia laughed, "Bella!" She called over, "Bella, look who's here." Bella came over with her Mickey Mouse doll and screamed at them. "No screaming sweetheart; are you going to go home now? Can I have a kiss?" Julia tried to get a kiss but Bella just ran to the door, stamping her feet. "Alright then, have fun tomorrow Bella," Julia said, knowing that Bella always had a day off on Wednesdays.

"Did you have a good time Belle?" Brittany asked but Bella just screamed and ran to the car. "That's a no," Brittany laughed to Santana as she got Bella into the car. This time, Brittany quickly climbed into the driver's seat. Santana rolled her eyes at her and got into the passenger seat. "Are you okay now that we've picked Bella up?" Brittany asked, pulling out of the parking lot. Santana just groaned and nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Do you want me to stay home tomorrow?" Brittany asked, "And help with Bella."

"You need to go to work," Santana sighed. "I'll be fine with her; I'll call Kurt or something." Santana then screamed and slapped her head with the palm of her hand.

"What?" Brittany panicked, not really expecting such a sudden reaction from her wife, "What is it?"

"I can't deal with this!" she began sobbing and shaking her head. "I thought I could but I can't! I'm finding it so hard and when that little girl hugged me after your dance class, it just...it just got to me. Why can't I have that Brittany? Why can't my daughter hug and kiss me like other kids do to their parents?" Bella screamed and chucked Mickey Mouse to the front of the car. Brittany quickly ducked so she could see where she was going.

"Sweetie, don't throw Mickey!" Brittany told her firmly, "I am trying to drive the car and she can't see if Mickey is in the way. Now Mickey has just told me he wants to sit nicely in the back seat next to Bella, yeah?" Brittany reached across to Santana's lap and got Mickey, handing him back to Bella whilst continuing to drive with one hand on the other. She looked in the mirror and saw Bella place Mickey on the seat beside her, "Good girl. Now sweetie, mommy isn't feeling too good right now so we are just going to stop the car." Brittany knew by now that they always had to tell Bella beforehand because if she didn't know that it was going to happen, she just screamed. Brittany found a small bit on the side of the road to pull over in. "Hey," Brittany whispered to Santana. "What's going on?"

"It...It's just really hard," Santana cried, "I need to get out the car." She pushed the door open and got out. Bella yelled loudly and clapped her hands together. She hated going to day-care. Santana and Brittany both noticed that once she was out, she seemed happier.

"Mommy's just getting some fresh air Bella," Brittany told her daughter, trying to sound okay about it. She hoped that Santana wasn't going back to how she was when she was younger, at the time where she overdosed.

**Thanks for reviewing this story. I know a lot about autism. I worked with an autistic kid at work experience and I have read many books and watched many films about it. This story struggles on how Brittany and Santana cope. It will also be focused on Quinn and Rachel as well and will have lots more Santana/Kurt friendship. **


	3. Rachel's News

"Hello?" Rachel answered her phone to hear Quinn on the other end. "Hey Quinn, no I'm not busy. Just got back from my audition."

"How did that go?" Quinn asked, "Did you get the part?"

"Not sure yet but I have a good feeling that I did, I think I did pretty well. How's work?" Rachel asked. Rachel had been going to many auditions lately whilst Quinn had gotten a job as a midwife.

"Wonderful, I just delivered my first baby," Quinn told her, "And I actually almost cried."

"Aww well done," Rachel congratulated her, "I'm just on my way home but I might pop in to see Brittany and Santana on the way back. Will see you later princess." Rachel made kissy noises down the phone and hung up.

When she arrived at Santana and Brittany's, she was surprised to see Kurts car parked outside. Brittany answered the door with Bella in her arms, looking pleased to see her.

"Hey Brittany, I didn't think Kurt would be here."

"He's upstairs with Santana but please don't go up there," Brittany begged, "He's talking to her about something." Rachel nodded. "What have you been doing?"

"Just auditioned for the part of Sandy in Grease, it's coming to broadway. I'm not sure if I got it yet."

"I'm sure you did great," Brittany smiled and placed Bella on the floor. She was wearing a small green t-shirt with a diaper. "Can you look after her? I've changed her so she should be fine. I'm just going to check on San."

"Yeah."

Rachel watched Bella whilst Brittany went upstairs. She saw Kurt sitting on the bed with Santana lying down and resting her head on his lap.

"But no matter how hard Bellas autism gets," Kurt said stroking her hair, "You will still love her and she will still love you, even if she doesn't show it." Santana nodded faintly. "And you shouldn't let it put you off because you and Brittany both want more kids."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany smiled thankfully and turned to Santana. "Feel better?"

"A bit," Santana whispered, "You didn't need to call Kurt over though."

"He can always cheer you up."

"Yeah I have a talent for it," Kurt giggled.

"By the way Rachel is downstairs," Brittany said. "Don't worry, I told her not to come up." Santana nodded. "I'll leave you to it," she smiled and went downstairs. She could hear Rachel singing Hopelessly Devoted to You and when she entered the living room, she saw Bella on the bean bags and Rachel dancing round the room.

"I was teaching her the words," Rachel said. "She's not interested though."

"She wants Thomas on," Brittany bent down and got Bellas Thomas the Tank Engine. "She always sit here when she wants to watch this." she put the video on and Bella smiled at the big, blue train on the TV. "Thanks for watching her, San is feeling a little down."

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

"She will be, just stressed because of Bella and my job and we are hoping to try for another baby. Kurts cheering her up though."

"It's nice that those two have become good friends," Rachel smiled, "By the way, Quinn delivered her first baby today."

"Oh my god, did she like it?"

"Yeah she said she almost cried, bless her."

"Aw good for her," Brittany found herself yelling over the TV noise. "Sweetheart," she walked over to Bella. "Can we turn this down? Make it quieter." She went to turn the volume down but Bella screamed. "Belles, it's much too loud princess." Bella screamed again, clutching Mickey tightly. "Alright," Brittany sighed.

"You can't give into her," Rachel laughed.

"It's either giving in or having a three hour tantrum from her," Brittany said, "And trust me, you don't want that."

"You and San are doing really well with her," Rachel said, "I promise. She's so lucky to have you two as her parents."

"Do you think so?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded, "Thank you Rach, that means a lot."

"Don't mention it, by the way I...I'm thinking of proposing to Quinn."

"Oh my god, really?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded, "You so should. When are you thinking of doing it?" Rachel shrugged. "Well if you want some help ring shopping then I'm available."

"I would love that, thanks." Kurt and Santana soon entered the room. "Hey San, are...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana whispered and shrugged, "Is...Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah she's been an angel," Rachel smiled, "No trouble at all, eh princess?" Bella just continued watching the TV. "Alright then."

"I'm going to take San back to my place," Kurt said taking the keys out of his pocket. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I'll stay with Brittany," Rachel said, "you guys can go," Kurt nodded and placed an arm round Santana as they left.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so," Brittany sighed as they left.


	4. The Park

"And we go up and down," Brittany sang as she pushed Bella on the swing in the park. Bella absolutely adored the swings and she laughed and clapped with excitement when it went higher and higher. Rachel had gone home hours ago so Brittany had decided a trip to the park would do Bella some good. "Wheee, this is fun isn't it?" Brittany laughed.

"Having fun Britt?" Kurt asked as he walked over with Santana next to him. Brittany looked up and nodded, accidentally stopping the swing.

"NO!" Bella yelled loudly and began kicking about. It was like one of the few words she only knew.

"Sorry honey," Brittany soothed and began pushing the swing again. "Where are you two off to?"

"We were just going for a spot of fresh air but then we saw you two over here," Kurt shrugged and saw Santana watching Bella.

"Can I push her?" Santana whispered quietly, hands in her pockets.

"Belle," Brittany stopped the swing and bent down to Bella, "Mommy push you now?" Brittany gestured to Santana. They were trying to get into the habit of calling Brittany mom and Santana mommy like Rachel does with her two dad's but being the age Bella was, sometimes they forgot and called themselves both mommy. "Can mommy push you?" she asked, pointing at Santana. Bella shook her head and pointed at Brittany. Santana looked disappointed but was trying not to show it. "Another time San, she just said me because I've been pushing her ages and you know she doesn't like change."

"Yeah," Santana whispered and nodded, "I get it; it...it's fine."

"How are you going to get her off that thing?" Kurt questioned, "She loves it."

"Don't worry," Brittany smiled, "I brought Mickey with me and she usually does as she's told if Mickey does it first." Brittany whispered and winked at them.

"Why don't you go and get us some drinks San?" Kurt asked handing some money to Santana.

"Are you sure on letting me go alone?" Santana scowled, taking the money. "I might accidentally on purpose get knocked down by a car."

"What's with you?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry," Santana apologised quietly, "Just in a bad mood," she added before heading off to the little park cafe at the top of the hill.

"Should one of us go with her just in case?" Brittany asked but Kurt shook her head. "Honestly, I think the reason Bella didn't want San is because of how San has been with her. Face it, she's going back to how she was after just giving birth and I don't want that for her."

"None of us do, maybe she should start seeing Jas again." Kurt suggested.

"Jas saw her for a whole year and the reason San stopped going to her was because she was getting better and didn't need the help anymore."

"But she needs it now," Kurt said, "Joking about getting knocked down by a car is serious."

"I guess." Brittany whispered as Santana came back down the hill with three bottles of water. "Bella," Brittany stopped pushing the swing and picked up Mickey from the floor. "Mickey wants to take a break from the swing now and sit down."

"Okay Mickey," Bella nodded and allowed Brittany to lift her out of the swing.

"Wow, that tactic really works," Kurt said, impressed.

"Oh yeah," Brittany nodded and forced Bella to hold her hand so she wouldn't run off. "She loves her Mickey doll. Come on sweetheart, let's sit down." Bella shook her head and pulled her hand away from Brittany, stamping her foot. That was a sign to say that she didn't want to. "Bella, come on." Bella threw Mickey at Brittany and lay on the floor, screaming and crying. Everyone began staring at that and Santana couldn't take it. She just turned and ran. "Bella! Kurt, could you..." Brittany gestured towards Santana but then thought that she should probably deal with her wife. Bella didn't like strangers but then again, she had seen Kurt many times before. "Could you try and get Bella up and in her pushchair?" Kurt nodded and took Bellas arms as Brittany ran off after Santana.

"San!" She yelled but couldn't find her anywhere. "Santana, San, where are you?" Brittany quickly walked back to their house but there was no sign of Santana anywhere. "San!" She caught sight of a woman cradling a baby and hurried over. "Excuse me? Have you seen a young woman..."

"Sorry dear, I'm in a rush," she said and walked off. Brittany felt like smacking her but decided not to and continued searching for her wife.

"Santana." She soon found Santana sitting on the grassy bank overlooking the lake. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over and sat down, tucking a lock of Santanas hair behind her ear and smiling. "Hey baby."

"What did I do wrong?" Santana whispered and shook her head, picking up a stone and chucking it into the water. "I...I know I was a bad mom but..."

"You weren't," Brittany cut her off, "You were lovely and you didn't do anything wrong. Bellas autism may be hard to deal with at times. I mean there is a lot to think and worry about like the money, the tantrums, the having to deal with people staring all the time but she's still our daughter and we love her."

"That little girl at your dance class," Santana sighed, "Her parents must be so lucky. They get to sit there and cuddle and kiss her and she gets to do it back to them and say how much she loves them. I...I'd give anything for Bella to do that to me.'

"Maybe she will when she's older, maybe she will see other kids doing that and..."

"I doubt it," Santana sniffed, "I...I just want her to love me, to love us."

"She does love us, even if she doesn't show it." Brittany paused, "Kurt and I want you to start seeing Jas again."

"Don't bring up my past, please," Santana cried, "I don't need to see her again."

"Excuse me?" they heard a man behind them and Santana wiped at her eyes. "Are you two ladies okay?"

"Fine," Santana turned round to snap but her eyes soon went wide as she recognised the figure. "D...Dad."


	5. Arguments

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, handing Santana a glass of water and sitting down next to her. Santana faintly nodded and took a sip whilst staring into space, "Seeing your dad was a bit of a shock to you, eh? It's good that he wants to see you on Saturday though, it shows he wants to make amends."

"He wants me to bring Bella though," Santana whispered, "How can I take Bella to a public place and then try and explain to him why she kicks off all the time? I can't do it Brittany, I just can't." Brittany sighed and glanced over at Bella who was at the table painting. She reached for the pot of blue paint and accidentally tipped it over, bursting into tears. Brittany went over to the TV and put the Thomas video in. She stopped crying at once and raced over, jumping onto her bean bag. "Thanks," Santana whispered placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

"You could do with a cup of tea," Brittany kissed her cheek. "I'll make you one."

"I'm fine," Santana shook her head, "I'll get one; I'm okay." Brittany smiled and rubbed her arm. She sat and watched Bella whilst Santana went to make herself another drink. She soon heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Bella burst into tears at the sudden noise.

"It's okay Belle," Brittany soothed, "It's okay; it's fine." Bella looked up at Brittany with watery eyes but soon turned her attention back to the TV. Bella sighed and headed into the kitchen to see Santana on the floor, cleaning up a load of water. Next to that was a load of shattered glass. "What happened? Did you drop a glass?"

"No, I just decided to throw it," Santana snapped sarcastically and continued to clean.

"It wouldn't surprise me, the mood you're in," Brittany mumbled and folded her arms across her chest. Santana pursed her lips together and turned to glare at her, "Do you need some help?" Brittany offered kindly.

"No, I've got it," Santana told her and kept scrubbing at the floor, hard until her fingers were close to bleeding.

"San, come here," Brittany sat down next to her, "At least pick the glass up first. If Bella comes in..."

"Bella, god where is she?"

"She's fine," Brittany interrupted, "She's in the living room watching Thomas. You go and sit down and I will make your drink." Santana shook her head and kept cleaning, "San; stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I got this!" Santana yelled. "Just go back into the living room; I'm fine."

"San, sweetheart; quite frankly, you are scaring me," Brittany said in her calmest, kindest voice ever. "I do not want to leave you alone like this." There was a loud scream but it wasn't a terrified scream. It was an excited scream coming from Bella as she ran into the room. She rushed past and slipped on the slippery, wet floor. "Bella!" Brittany panicked, "Sweetheart; are you okay?" she asked.

"Bella!" Santana yelled and stood up, throwing the towel to the ground and hitting Bella hard. The fall didn't seem to make Bella cry but the slap did. "You stupid girl; I was just in the middle of cleaning that."

"How dare you hit her?" Brittany asked, picking Bella up. "How dare you?!" Santana jumped. She had never heard Brittany shout that loudly before. "She is our daughter and she fell over. Most parents would immediately panic and kiss and hug them to make sure they're okay!" Bella kept crying, "It's alright sweetie," Brittany soothed, "I'm just glad she didn't cut herself on the glass that you refused to pick up!"

"Can you not yell at me please?" Santana screamed, tears streaming down her face fast. "If you hate me that much then just leave, leave and take Bella with you and see if I care!"

"I won't do that to you. You need help but you need to actually admit that," Brittany began bouncing Bella in her arms and kissing her cheeks. Although Bella hated the affection, it did seem to stop her crying. "It wasn't Bella's fault that she fell over," Brittany told Santana, placing her daughter on the floor. "I'm sorry San," Brittany apologised and headed over to make a cup of tea, "But I think that this is much more than post-natal depression; you're sick."

"Don't call me that," Santana scowled and shook her head.

"Well," Brittany shrugged, "You're...You're not well San." Brittany stroked at Bella's hair. Bella giggled to herself and rushed back into the living room. She managed to avoid the mess this time. Brittany handed Santana a cup of tea and got down on the floor to pick up the shades of glass. "So um, what exactly happened with the glass?"

"I just dropped it," Santana whispered, placing her tea down. "I might go to bed."

"San, maybe you should cancel dinner with your dad?" Brittany asked.

"No, I have to go," Santana groaned, running her hands down her face.

"I...I didn't want to say anything before but I think I should," Brittany whispered, "I...I am feeling really fed up at the moment." She confessed. "I have Bella to look after and she needs extra care because she has autism and..."

"I can do that!" Santana yelled, "She hates me though, doesn't she?"

"She's three, she doesn't hate you! Maybe she's more attached to me because you never do anything with her, I'm always the one who needs to take care of her and let me finish." Santana was silent. "I have Bella to look after, I have you to look after..."

"I can look after myself," Santana told her, "I am not sixteen anymore."

"No but you're not well and I am trying to do whatever it takes to make sure that you do not get depressed again because last time that happened, you went and attempted suicide and I..." Brittany began sobbing. "I can't have that happening to you again San."

"It won't," Santana whispered.

"You don't know that," Brittany cried. "I have my job as well. I need to earn money so I can look after both you and Bella and heaps of times now, I have had to leave work early because you never want to pick Bella up early on your own. I know it's probably embarrassing because she's like the only kid in there who kicks off but if I don't get to grips with this job then I will be fired and we need the money Santana! I'd love to take you and Bella on a proper vacation one day and I can't if I don't get paid."

"We don't need a vacation," Santana told her.

"We may not need one but I would like one." Brittany said. "And I think I deserve to have things that I want. Also, what about our family?" Brittany asked. "I thought we were thinking about having another baby, we can't if you are going to be like this your entire life! What if you hit our other children as well?"

"I am sorry that you feel that way," Santana sighed, "But you should have said something, I'm trying to get a job but it..."

"You're not though," Brittany shrugged, "You're not looking online or going out to places and asking. You haven't even had an interview Santana, you just want to sleep all day and that's why I want you to get some help. I want you to start seeing Jas again."

"I am not going back there!" Santana cried, "I can't Brittany! It didn't help me."

"Then maybe we should get you admitted to a hospital somewhere," Brittany whispered and chucked the bits of glass into the trash before walking out of the room. Santana allowed her tears to fall before grabbing her coat and leaving the house.


	6. Looking for Santana

Brittany, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel were all sat in Santana and Brittany's living room that evening in complete silence. Bella was in bed and although it had taken her ages to actually get her there, she soon went straight off to sleep. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Maybe we should call the police," she whispered in a quiet voice.

"The police don't consider it as a missing person until it's at least twenty four hours," Quinn told her. "Why don't Rach and I stay here and look after Bella? You and Kurt can go and look for Santana."

"I am worried about San but I'd rather stay," Brittany said. "Sorry but if Bella wakes up and sees I'm not there, she will throw a mega tantrum and I don't really want you and Rach having to deal with that."

"That's fine," Quinn said, "I'll go with Kurt and you and Rachel can stay, yeah?" Brittany nodded. "Come on Kurt; I'll drive." Kurt stood up; looking worried as he followed Quinn out to the car. "Santana will be okay, she's not a kid anymore Kurt. Where shall we try first?"

"I have no idea," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we try her mom first? She could have gone there and then we could ask Brittany's mom," Kurt nodded. He didn't really care where they looked, he just wanted to find her and make sure that she was okay. Quinn made her way to Santana's old house and pulled up outside. "You stay here with the car," Quinn said, "I'll go and knock and explain the situation." Kurt nodded as Quinn climbed out and walked up to the front door. Aletta answered. "Hello Mrs Lopez."

"Quinn, I...I haven't seen you in ages," Aletta smiled, "What's the matter?"

"Actually, um...Santana's gone missing," Quinn said, "It's nothing to worry about. She and Brittany got into an argument and she walked out, I was just wondering if she was here or not."

"She's not here," Aletta shook her head. "I'll let you know though Quinn if she turns up. Please let me know if she's okay if you find her."

"I will," Quinn smiled and headed back to her car. "She's not there. We'll try Brittany's house, have you any idea where she could be?"

"When I was in the park with her and Britt," Kurt said, "She walked off and Brittany found her sitting at the far end on her own? You could try there." Quinn nodded. She drove past there on the way just to check but there was no sign of her. Kimberly was outside their house playing with her new puppy. She was twelve now and she spotted Quinn straight away.

"Hey Kim," Quinn smiled and hugged her, "Is your mom in?" Kimberly nodded, "Who's this little guy then?" she knelt down to stroke the puppy.

"Barney," Kimberly said, "I got him for my birthday; are Santana and Brittany with you?" Quinn hesitated and shook her head, guessing that Santana wasn't here then. "Mom!" Kimberly called into the house. "Mom! Quinn's here!" Linda then arrived in the open door. "Quinn's here."

"Hello Quinn, is everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah fine," Quinn nodded, "Um...Santana's gone," she whispered so Kimberly wouldn't hear. "She and Brittany were arguing and she walked off, we can't find her anywhere."

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked, looking up.

"Nothing Kim, it's okay," Linda told her. She didn't want to worry her daughter. "She's not come by here," Linda said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay," Quinn shook her head, "I just wanted to know if you'd seen her. Kurt's helping me look and Brittany and Rachel are at home in case she goes back there. Just let me know if you see her, yeah?" Linda nodded. "Thanks, be good Kim." Kimberly smiled and waved goodbye to her. Quinn sighed and got back into her car.

"Nothing?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Quinn repeated. "I don't know where else to look Kurt." Kurt's cell phone then began ringing. "Who is it?" Quinn asked, sounding hopeful. "Is it San?"

"Brittany," Kurt told her and answered. "Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Anything?" Brittany asked.

"Give us time," Kurt yawned, "We'll find her, don't worry. We've asked her mom and your mom and we've checked the park. There's no sign of her but we'll find her, I promise you."

"I'm just worried," Brittany whispered and Kurt was sure that he could hear crying. "Just...Just please let me know when you find her; I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine," Kurt reassured her, "We'll ring you when we find her," he said and hung up the phone. "Brittany, asking if there's any sign of her. She's worried sick, bless her."

"I don't blame her," Quinn said, "I'll just drive and we'll see where we end up. She can't have gone far; Brittany said she only took her coat with her." They drove for about ten minutes before Quinn pulled over and climbed out. Kurt climbed out with her this time. "I'll park here," Quinn said and locked the car, "And we'll search the alleyways, the stores, everywhere we can until we find her."

"Good idea," Kurt nodded. Luckily, they soon found Santana sitting in an old alleyway, head resting in her knees. Quinn took a deep breath and slowly walked over, sitting down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned and Santana looked up. "Brittany is worried sick and me and Quinn have been looking everywhere for you."

"Needed some air," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you please come home with us?" Quinn asked.

"I'll ring Britt," Kurt said and took his cell out. "She's probably freaking out right now." Quinn nodded and gave Santana a gentle hug.

"We've been looking everywhere for you sweetie," Quinn said. "I'm so glad that you're okay; what happened?" Santana didn't answer but buried her face into Quinn's chest. "Brittany's worried sick."

"She hates me," Santana cried.

"She doesn't hate you," Quinn said, "She would never hate you. She's just worried and scared for you because you seem to be going back to how you were before." Santana didn't answer her, "Come home because Bella really needs her mom." She pulled away from Quinn and faintly nodded, "You guys need a vacation."

"We can't afford it," Santana told her, sounding kind of snappy.

"Well what about that money your mom got you on your eighteenth? You didn't spend all of that on the wedding, did you? There was a lot there," Santana shook her head, "Have you got some of that over?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I just think that you need to get away from here and spend some time away together, maybe with Bella as well so you could try and bond with her a bit more." Santana just nodded and allowed Quinn to help her up. "Come on; let's get you home to Brittany because she is worried sick."

"Are you okay San?" Kurt asked once he was off the phone and they were in the car. Santana nodded, strapping herself in. They were silent for the rest of the journey. Brittany had been looking out of the window and when she saw them pull up; she ran outside and hugged Santana tightly. "She's fine Brittany." Kurt told her.

"You scared the hell out of me," Brittany said close to tears, clinging to Santana. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Santana cried into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

"You're my wife," Brittany kissed her cheek, "You're allowed to be a bitch; I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," Santana sniffled, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too baby," Brittany kissed her again. "Me too."


	7. Baby Talk

Brittany was kind of pleased to have a day off work today. She'd dropped Bella off at day-care with great difficulty and had now made her way home. She threw the keys onto the coffee table and slipped her jacket off before making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Peering in, she noticed Santana fast asleep in bed. Brittany smiled and walked over, slipping in beside her. Santana groaned and opened her eyes a little, glancing across at Brittany.

"Hey," she managed and rolled onto her back. "Where's Bella?"

"Just dropped her off at day-care," Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek, "Did you have a good sleep?" Santana nodded. "You don't need to rush getting out of bed if you're tired. Do you fancy cuddling? I miss your sweet lady kisses." Santana smiled and allowed Brittany to press her lip to hers, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth. "I love you so much."

"You're not so bad yourself," Santana winked and began to unbutton Brittany's shirt.

"Sweetheart," Brittany pushed her hand away. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm off the pill now, what if you get pregnant again?"

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Santana asked, feeling a little confused. "You want another baby."

"Yeah but when you are one hundred percent better," Brittany said, "I don't think having a baby at this moment in time is really such a great idea."

"Please Brittany," Santana grabbed the collar of her shirt, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, I am one hundred percent better but I want another baby!" Brittany removed her hand from her shirt and shook her head, "Please Brittany," Santana screamed at her in tears, "Please; you don't know how much it means to me, I want a child that will cuddle and kiss me and say how much it loves me."

"So basically you want a baby that replaces Bella?" Brittany asked, "That is sick Santana! Bella is our daughter and we love her."

"I do love her, I do," Santana cried, "But I want another baby too, please!"

"So do I San," Brittany nodded and gave Santana's hand a squeeze. "But when you are better, I want you to have one more appointment with Jas okay?" Santana nodded faintly. "And if the counselling doesn't help then we might have to get you in a hospital somewhere."

"I'm fine," Santana cried. "I don't need a fricking hospital!" There was a knock at the door. "I'll go," Santana shoved the sheets off of her and left the bedroom, heading downstairs. Opening the door, she saw Quinn and Rachel standing there.

"Hey, you're looking better," Quinn smiled and gave her a hug. "Where's Brittany?"

"Upstairs," Santana whispered and went into the living room whilst the girls shut the door behind them. Brittany then came downstairs.

"Hey Britt," Quinn smiled, "Mind if we come in? We have some news." Quinn nodded and had them come into the living room with her. Santana was in her usual spot on the couch. "Okay, do you want to say Rachel or shall I?"

"You can," Rachel said.

"Okay, I know we're not married and it may seem too soon but Rachel and I have been looking at adoption agencies because unlike you Brittany, I can't knock Rachel up."

"There's this woman in New York," Rachel interrupted her girlfriend. "She's young and she's pregnant and she wants to see us next Saturday at 2:00, Quinn and I might actually be getting a baby!"

"That's great," Brittany congratulated them and hugged them both, "Congratulations, well done guys. Isn't that great San?" Santana nodded. "Well done."

"So, when are you two trying again?" Quinn asked. "You are going to have another baby, right?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded and sat down beside Santana, rubbing at her knee comfortingly. "But not yet, we do want another baby but with San's condition..."

"I am not an invalid Brittany!" Santana actually snapped, "I don't have a condition."

"Well, with how she's been lately," Brittany rephrased, "I just don't think that now is the best time, she's been under so much stress bless her and I'd rather have her seen by a doctor before we try for more kids."

"Yeah, good...good idea," Quinn nodded. "How do you feel about that San?" Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Baby, I just don't want anything happening to our little one," Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. "Getting pregnant isn't a good idea when you're under stress." Santana just remained silent, staring out the window. "Here," Brittany grabbed a cushion and placed it on the coffee table, "Feet up." She told Santana who did as she was told. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just water please," Santana whispered.

"I'll get it," Quinn offered. Brittany thanked her and began to rub Santana's shoulders soothingly. Quinn soon came back and handed her the water.

"That better?" Brittany smiled and Santana nodded, sipping at her drink. "Does anything else need rubbing?"

"Wanky," Santana winked at her. "My feet could do with being rubbed when you've finished my shoulders?" Brittany nodded and carried on rubbing her shoulders, "What did I do to deserve you?" Santana sighed, leaning her head back against the couch. "You're so good to me."

"I love you," Brittany kissed her temple. "And I want to help you but I can't do that until you accept the fact that you need help."

"I know," Santana choked up and took another sip of water, "I'm sorry."

"Do you want us to go?" Rachel asked and Brittany had completely forgotten that Quinn and Rachel were there.

"No," Santana shook her head, "You can both stay, it's fine."

"You will have another baby," Quinn told Santana, "Brittany's just saying that maybe you should wait for a bit, until you're under less stress."

"I know," Santana sighed, "Hate to admit it but...I...I agree with her." And although it hurt, Santana did have to admit that Brittany was right. She just wasn't ready for more children yet.


	8. Help

"She can't say much," Brittany informed as she held Bella in her arms. Bella just whimpered and struggled, attempting to get down. A lady with short, brown hair stood in front of them listening to Brittany. Her name was Lorraine. "And she does go to day-care but we usually have to pick her up early anyway and she doesn't go on Wednesdays."

"Don't worry," Lorraine smiled, "I have been dealing with autistic children for five years, she'll get on well here I think. We teach them all sorts of games and social skills although we do mainly teach the older ones social skills."

"Thank you, you were recommended by my friend anyway so we thought we'd give you a go. I can't stay long I'm afraid because my wife's at home, I don't really want to leave her too long." Brittany turned to Bella, "I'll see you later then Bella," Brittany said. "See you later."

"So shall we just try Saturday's for now then," Lorraine said, "If we try Saturday's and if things go well, we can maybe see about another day as well or something?"

"Yeah that'd be great," Brittany placed Bella down on the floor, "You go with the lovely lady then Bella."

"Come on Bella," Lorraine cooed. "Mommy will come by and fetch you later, shall we go and play a game with the others?" Brittany couldn't stand to leave Bella with the strangers. They seemed nice and Quinn had recommended them but they were strangers to Bella. Brittany waved goodbye and blew Bella a kiss before leaving the centre. It was actually Quinn who'd suggested getting Bella some help from specialists who worked with autistic kids. Santana had agreed to the idea and whilst she rested at home, Brittany had taken Bella that Saturday to try it out. When she arrived home, Santana wasn't there but there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Running errands. Back soon xxx_

Brittany smiled, pleased that Santana had actually gotten out of the house. She did worry though, hoping that she was okay. As soon as she threw the note into the trash, the door opened and Santana walked in with shopping bags.

"Hey, I just got back," Brittany smiled. "What have you been doing? I wasn't expecting you to do anything."

"Well, we needed more orange juice," Santana said, placing the bags on the table, "So I ran out to get some and then I thought I might as well do the food shop. I brought some more of those cookies you like," she pulled some out the bag and handed them to Brittany. "I also got some new diapers, headache tablets, chips, crackers and oh, there was this lovely shirt on sale so I also brought that as well."

"And how much was that?" Brittany laughed, munching at one of the cookies.

"$150."

"What?" Brittany screamed, dropping the cookies. "San, you said it was on sale!"

"It was, it was $250 at first. I thought it was a pretty good bargain," she shrugged, "And besides, don't we both deserve nice things? You said that you deserve them so I went and thought the same. I brought you a necklace anyway."

"I have tonnes of jewellery," Brittany said.

"Yeah but it was really nice, it was gold and had diamonds in, real diamonds," Santana found it and handed Brittany the necklace. Brittany smiled when she saw how nice it was and she leaned in to kiss her wife. "You really should stop worrying about money all the time and..."

"Are you okay?" Brittany questioned, "You're talking fast, you're spending heaps of money on things that we don't even need and frankly, I'm a little scared."

"Don't you like the necklace?" Santana asked, "I can exchange it if you'd rather."

"No," Brittany sighed, "I love the necklace but my point is that we don't need it, you don't need another shirt and we don't need ten packs of bacon!" Brittany yelled, looking in the bag.

"I got carried away," Santana shrugged her shoulders at her and smiled. "Besides, what's wrong with ten packs of bacon? We like it, right?"

"That is not the point," Brittany said, trying to keep calm with Santana. "And you haven't even asked me how Bella was when I dropped her off?"

"How was Bella when you dropped her off?" Santana sighed, beginning to unpack the bags.

"Fine, screamed a bit," Brittany muttered. "Not that you seem to care anyway." Santana slammed a cupboard door shut and turned to face Brittany with her arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Are you saying that I don't care about our daughter? Of course I care about her!" Brittany flinched as Santana slammed her hand down on the table. "I care loads about Bethany!"

"Bella," Brittany corrected her in a quiet voice. Santana went silent, shocked that she'd just forgotten her own daughter's name. "Her name is Bella." Santana took a deep breath as she suddenly burst into tears. "Babe, come here," Brittany walked forwards and pulled her in for a hug. "Come here," she soothed, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back. "It's alright, I'll get you help."

"I'm so sorry Brittany," Santana sobbed into her shirt, "Am...Am I losing it or what?"

"No," Brittany smiled at her use of words and shook her head, "No, you're not losing it babe." Brittany sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and sat Santana down on her lap, "I love you."

"I...I just really don't feel well," Santana sniffled, resting her head against Brittany's chest.

"What do you mean?" Brittany kissed Santana's hand and rubbed small circles up and down her arm. "What do you mean honey?"

"I...I just feel tired and really down but then I...I get all happy and junk like now. I don't even like that shirt and the necklace I got you is pretty disgusting too."

"No, I love that necklace," Brittany said, "But if you thought so then why did you buy it?"

"I don't know," Santana whispered.

"We will get you the help you need San," Brittany told her, "I promise you. I bet Bella was quite upset that you didn't drop her off with me."

"I bet she didn't even realise," Santana scoffed, looking at the floor.

"I bet she did," Brittany smiled, "Go on; you go up to bed and I'll bring you something to eat. Soup okay?" Santana nodded. "Then maybe later, we can look at getting you some help yeah? We've done it for Bella, you're next."

"I feel so stupid," Santana confessed.

"Don't," Brittany shook her head, "It isn't your fault, you're just finding it hard. Go on, go up to bed." Santana thanked her and got up off her lap before making her way out the kitchen. "Love you," Brittany whispered to her.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, turning round and Brittany nodded. "Love you too."


	9. The Discussion

Brittany was sat on the couch typing away on her laptop. Santana sat next to her, head resting against the back of the couch. Kurt sat on the arm, stroking Santana's hair whilst Quinn and Rachel shared the armchair, flicking through a leaflet on adoption.

"Hey guys," Quinn looked up from reading the leaflet, "If you ever have another baby, would you be considering a hospital or home birth?"

"Hospital," Brittany said at the exact same time Santana said home. "San, hospital births are safer."

"Not true," Kurt shook his head, "Home births can be just as safe as hospital births, some people think home is better because you're in your own environment and everything."

"I was in hospital when I had Bella," Santana shrugged, "And I hated it. I'd like to try a home birth, Kurt's right anyway." Brittany rolled her eyes but she knew that it was Santana's decision. "Thank you," she sighed.

"I could deliver your baby," Quinn said happily and everyone looked over at her. "What? I'm a qualified midwife now and I'm your best friend."

"Won't it be uncomfortable?" Santana asked, "I mean, I...I'll be naked."

"San, I have known you for years." Quinn laughed, "I've seen you naked."

"When?!" Rachel and Brittany snapped at the exact same time, a hint of jealousy in both of their voices.

"Yeah, when?" Santana put in, slightly shocked.

"Remember at our sleepover?" Quinn reminded her, "I accidentally walked in on you taking a shower."

"This is different," Santana whined, "You'll have your hand up..."

"Please do not finish that sentence," Kurt stopped her and Santana went quiet. "Thank you. Well, Quinn knows what she's doing and she is your best friend, maybe it won't be that bad." Brittany scoffed. "What?"

"Look, can we not get into this?" Santana begged. "I'm not even pregnant so just stop." They all silenced at that, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Santana. Brittany sighed as she continued to look for some help for Santana online. "I'm going to the bathroom," Santana spoke up and got up to leave the room. When she'd left, Brittany decided to speak.

"I might see if I can get San a hospital appointment," she whispered. "She's worrying me."

"Why? What's happened?" Kurt asked.

"I took Bella to that specialist this morning," Brittany told them all, "I need to pick her up in about an hour actually." She remembered, glancing at her watch. "Anyway, San had gone shopping when I was out and when I got home; she literally came home soon after. She'd brought all this stuff we don't need like ten packs of bacon and a really expensive shirt and necklace and then she forgot Bella's name. She seemed so happy but then she just randomly burst into tears and asked me if she was losing it."

"You should get her checked out for bipolar disorder," Rachel said. "She sounds manic depressive to me."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Brittany said, "But I doubt seeing Jas again really help, I'd like to get her seen by a doctor somewhere."

"Rach is right," Quinn said seriously, "You should get her checked for bipolar; I know it might not be but it's best to check, especially if she's up and down all the time." Brittany sighed and nodded in agreement. "I'll pick Bella up for you if you want, if you want to get her seen to."

"Ssshh," Brittany silenced them all when she heard Santana. Santana soon came back into the room and took her original seat on the couch.

"What's up?" she asked, noticing that everyone in the room was just silent. "Guys?"

"Um...would you consider being checked out by a doctor?" Kurt asked gently, hoping that the Latina wouldn't become all defensive and angry. "We were just talking and Brittany told us what happened this morning when she got back from dropping Bella off."

"We just care about you San," Quinn spoke up. "We really do and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"What about Jas?" Santana asked.

"Honey," Brittany began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't think seeing Jas will help in this situation. I think that you should actually get seen to by a doctor, Quinn has kindly offered to pick Bella up later whilst we go to a doctor."

"No," Santana yelled, "I was actually going to ask if I could come and collect Bella with you!" She seemed close to tears now.

"That's fine," Brittany whispered calmly, "You can come then and we could maybe see a doctor another day, yeah?" Santana didn't say anything. "Please San, it's just to help you."

"You could be bipolar," Rachel said and Quinn nudged her arm hard, "Ow, we've just said...oh, sorry."

"What?" Santana snapped and stood up, "You guys have been talking about me behind my back, calling me crazy and junk!"

"We're just worried," Kurt said, "And we don't talk about you behind your back, Brittany just told us what happened and Quinn and Rachel think you could have some illness that's making you like this."

"I am not sick," Santana hissed at them, "I am not crazy so you can stop talking about me behind my back and fuck off the lot of you!" She screamed and stormed out of the room and upstairs.

"Great," Brittany sighed sarcastically, "Well done Rachel; that went really well."


	10. Hospital

"It's only for two weeks," Brittany tried to sooth her crying girlfriend. "Just two weeks and then you will be allowed to come home and we can start fresh again. I know you're upset about this baby but I'll visit and I may bring Bella with me. Two weeks will soon fly by and sure, when you're out you may be on medication and you may have to see Jas again but at least you would have had the help that you need from a doctor."

"Please don't leave," Santana sobbed, wrapping her arms round Brittany's waist and resting her head against her chest. Brittany stroked at her hair comfortingly, "I need to be with you and Bella."

"This will be a good break for you," Brittany whispered, "And it's a really good hospital. The doctor just recommends you staying in the hospital for a few weeks; you'll be out after that I promise. I won't let you stay here longer than a few weeks." Santana nodded, tears continuing to stream down her face. She pulled away from Brittany and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll miss you," Brittany said and kissed her cheek, "But I'll try and pop by tomorrow, I'll see if I can get out of work early."

"You don't have to," Santana sniffed.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked as he stood beside Santana with his clipboard. Brittany stood up straight and nodded. "Are you staying for a bit?" he turned to Brittany.

"I...I kind of need to get back to our daughter," Brittany said, giving Santana another hug. "I'll miss you sweetheart, I love you though yeah?" Santana nodded, hugging her back. "I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany kissed her cheek and waved goodbye as she left the hospital. It hurt her to leave Santana there for two whole weeks but she knew that it would help her get better. Bella was at day-care but this time, Brittany actually wanted to pick her up early. Julia was in the middle of building a tower with her.

"Hey Bella," Brittany said and sat down but Bella paid no interest. She screamed loudly and knocked the tower of blocks over.

"Gently Bella," Julia reminded her in a soft tone, "Gently. Is everything okay Brittany?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah do...do you mind if I take her now?" Brittany asked, "Santana's in the hospital, I just kind of wanted to try and explain it to Bella and stuff."

"Is she okay?" Julia asked helping Bella up from the floor. She had gotten bored of the blocks now.

"She's fine but she's been quite stressed and depressed lately and I took her to a doctor. He thinks it may be best for her to spend a few weeks in the hospital, away from Bella and the stress of things." Julia nodded with a smile. "Come on Bella," Brittany cooed and stood up. "Let's go home now."

"Home?" Bella whispered and flapped her hands about. "Home?"

"Yeah, home," Brittany said, "Because mommy isn't feeling very well right now so you are going to come home a little early today, okay sweetie?" Bella didn't say anything but Brittany managed to take hold of her hand. "Thanks Julia," Brittany thanked her and took Bella out to the car, strapping her in her car seat. Brittany was silent the entire way home and Bella just sat in the back screaming and babbling to herself, clapping her hands together. When they were home, Brittany set up finger-painting on the table and wrote something at the top of it for Bella:

_To mommy_

_Miss you, hope you feel better soon_

_Love Bella xxx_

When Bella saw the paints, she climbed up onto her chair and slammed her hand down into the red paint, rubbing it over the paper.

"Bella," Brittany whispered and knelt on the floor. Bella had gotten some paint over the writing but Brittany didn't mind, you could still read what it said. "Mommy isn't very well at the moment so she's in the hospital. She would really like a pretty picture from you to take to her when she's feeling poorly." Bella didn't listen and continued painting, now using the green paint. "Can you do that for me? Paint mommy a nice picture for me to take to her when she's in hospital." There was soon a knock at the door. "I'll be back in a minute Bella," Brittany kissed her head and went to answer the door. It was Kurt, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey honey," Kurt hugged her, "Are you okay?" Brittany sniffled and nodded. Kurt shut the door behind him and followed Brittany into the kitchen. "Hey Bella," Kurt said to the youngster but she kept painting. "I heard the news, so what happened?"

"I...I just took Santana to see a doctor and I told him everything that had happened, including the fact that Santana got post-natal depression after giving birth to her. He suggested her spending two weeks in the hospital where they can help her, try and find out what's wrong and give her medication and she also gets a break from stress and looking after Bella."

"So, she'll be out after two weeks?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, breaking down into tears.

"Hey," Kurt soothed and hugged her tightly. "It's alright, they'll help her there."

"I know," Brittany sobbed, "I just miss her already; I said I'd visit tomorrow and other times but it isn't the same, I'm meant to be looking after her."

"But you couldn't keep looking after her like that," Kurt said. "You had your job, you had Bella. It's about time a doctor looks after her for a change."

"I guess," Brittany agreed, "I feel sorry for Bella, do you think she realises San isn't here?"

"I'm sure she does," Kurt smiled, "She's a smart kid. Are you taking her to visit San?"

"Not tomorrow," Brittany shook her head, "Maybe like another day but it's just going to be me tomorrow. Bella's at day-care again."

"If you ever need a babysitter for the little one," Kurt said, "You know where I am."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany thanked him, "That means a lot."


	11. Visiting Santana

Brittany walked through the hospital doors carrying a bouquet of flowers, Kurt at her side. Whilst Bella was at day-care, the two of them had decided to visit Santana in the hospital. Kurt sat in the waiting room whilst Brittany went over to the reception desk.

"Santana Lopez," Brittany told her.

"Down the corridor and to the left, room 101," Brittany thanked her and headed over to Kurt, gesturing for him to follow her. She followed her instructions and they soon found Santanas room. She was lying in bed reading a magazine.

"Hey sweetheart," Brittany smiled and went to give her wife a hug. "Told you I'd come and I even brought Kurt with me."

"Can we tell her the news?" Kurt begged, "Please." Brittany nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Quinn and Rachel are going to have a baby!"

"Really?" Santanas eyes widened.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled. "They met at an adoption agency with that girl who was pregnant and she's chosen them to be the parents of her baby."

"That's great," Santana grinned, "That's so great. How's Bella?"

"Fine," Brittany said, "Went to day-care with no trouble at all. I got you these," Brittany handed Santana the flowers. "And Bella painted you a picture," She showed Santana the picture that Bella had painted. Tears began to form in Santanas eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's lovely," Santana sniffed. "I just miss you both so much."

"We miss you too," Brittany said. Kurt took the flowers and placed them in a vase and Brittany gave Santana a hug. "But like I said before, it's only for two weeks."

"Two weeks will fly by," Kurt laughed. "And then you'll be back at home with Bella and Brittany."

"Brittany, when can we have another baby?" Santana asked.

"We will have another one," Brittany nodded and kissed her cheek. "Maybe when you're out of hospital."

"I'm going to get a drink from the cafeteria," Kurt said. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll have a bottle of water," Brittany said.

"Me too." Kurt nodded at Santana and left, leaving the girls alone. "The doctor is thinking of putting me on medication," Santana mentioned to Brittany.

"That's not too bad, you've been put on medication before," Brittany said but then gulped nervously, remembering that Santana had overdosed last time. "Oh."

"I won't do anything stupid Brittany," Santana said. "I promise you."

"I know," Brittany whispered, "I'm just a little scared for you that's all."

"You don't need to be," Santana kissed her. "Are you sure Bellas okay?"

"She's fine," Brittany giggled. "Kurts offered to babysit her any time we need a bit of help with her at all."

"I'll be a better mom to her Brittany, really. I just snapped that day I took her shopping and she starts acting out."

"I know it's hard, not everyone is very sympathetic and not everyone understands that Bella is autistic but you need to try and be patient with her."

"You're really good with her Brittany," Santana said, "And I'm not just saying that. How do you do it?"

"I'm just patient, what Bella needs is a hobby to keep her busy. Maybe she should come to work with me and join in with the dances?"

"She's not old enough," Santana shook her head. "Besides she won't get on with the other children. Maybe we should try and take her out more or something."

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, as the two girls talked to each other, Kurt was stood outside listening to every single word.

* * *

"What Santana and Brittany need is a vacation," Kurt said to Quinn and Rachel as they all sat in Quinn and Rachel's living room. "They're both so down and I don't mean a vacation without Bella. I think they should take Bella with them."

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked.

"The two of them are only saying no to a vacation because of the money. I thought that maybe if the three of us put some money in, we could get them a vacation."

"I like that idea," Rachel smiled. "San has been so bloody down."

"It's not her fault," Quinn said. "How is San anyway?"

"She's seeming better," Kurt said, "I think the two week break in the hospital is doing her some good, she should be fine when she's out."

"We can't afford to get them a really posh expensive vacation," Quinn said, "Rachel's still waiting on her audition and if she gets it then yes, she will get paid. I have a job so yes, I do earn money but what about you Kurt? You don't have a job."

"Yeah well Broadway didn't work out for me, did it?"

"Just because you didn't get into NYADA," Rachel pointed out. "You can still go for auditions." Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. "That's not the point, what sort of vacation were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, maybe just a weekend trip somewhere. They just need a break and a way to get Santana to bond with Bella."

"I guess," Quinn whispered. "A weekend trip would do them some good."

"How about we do it for a Christmas present to them." The girls nodded and at once, Quinn grabbed her laptop and began to look places up online.


	12. Merry Christmas

"I was thinking that we should get a dog," Brittany said as she lay next to Santana in the hospital bed. "It could be ages since we have another baby, maybe a dog will be good for Bella." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

"I don't know," she whispered and glanced towards her wife. "I heard that most children with autism are scared of dogs and what if Bella doesn't get on with it?"

"They're not all scared of dogs," Brittany said, "I've read so many books on autism and some parents say that getting a dog for their child really helped them. We could get one and if she doesn't get on with it then we could easily take it back."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "Do you think I'll be out of here before Christmas?" Brittany nodded, "Hope so."

"You haven't got long left," Brittany kissed her again and stroked her hair. "You're doing really well, does the doctor know if anything is wrong or not?"

"He said it could be manic depressive but he can't actually be sure. He just suggests some counselling and medication."

"Well we can do that. Is it okay if we have Kurt, Quinn and Rachel over on Christmas day?" Brittany asked, "It'll be nice to see them." Santana nodded. "And Bella gets on well with them as well, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does," Santana whispered.

"So, about that dog..." Brittany began slowly.

"I'll look into it," Santana told her, "I'm not sure yet; I need time. I thought you preferred cats anyway."

"Yeah but you don't like cats," Brittany said, "And I think a dog will be better for Bella. Would you like a dog though?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded with a small smile, resting her head against Brittany, "I would like one."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Brittany greeted, opening the door wide for the guys to come in. Kurt was first with Quinn and Rachel behind, "Congratulations guys; about the baby," Brittany hugged the girls. "When's it due?"

"Well Wendy is about four months along I think it is," Quinn said, "So in April time, we can't wait and she's such a nice girl as well." Bella came in grabbing at Brittany's hand. "Hey Bella," Quinn said to the small girl. "What's she after?"

"We were just in the middle of opening her presents," Brittany said. "And she needs both me and San there apparently; she began screaming when I walked out because it meant she couldn't open the rest."

"She's four now, right?" Kurt asked and Brittany nodded. "Didn't you do anything for her birthday? We weren't invited," he pouted.

"We didn't do anything," Brittany shook her head and took Bella back into the living room. "Bella likes it that way, she doesn't like other kids and she doesn't like going out to fun places like theme parks and that." Bella sat back down on the floor and Brittany sat back next to Santana on the couch, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," Kurt hugged her first, "How are you? You're still in your pyjamas missy."

"Good," Santana nodded. "And yeah, Brittany wanted me to just relax so she told me not to get dressed and then she made me a cup of tea." Brittany smiled and kissed her again, "What's Santa brought you then Belle?" Santana asked her daughter. Kurt sat down on the floor beside Bella whilst Rachel took the chair and Quinn sat beside Brittany. Bella opened up a baby doll that came with clothes. She smiled and held it up to Kurt proudly.

"Are they new earrings San?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Brittany got me them for Christmas," Santana said, showing them for Quinn. "Real gold as well, she spoils me."

"I have just one more present for you," Brittany told Santana. By now, Bella had opened all her presents and was playing with them. "It's in the kitchen, stay here." Santana looked confused as Brittany got up and left. She came back with a big box with air holes in the top. She placed it on Santana's lap and sat down again. "It's just for you, open it up." Bella saw the box and came to watch Santana open it up. She opened the lid and saw a golden retriever puppy sitting inside.

"You didn't?" Santana asked.

"What'd she get you?" Kurt asked from the floor.

"Puppy!" Bella said and reached up to try and stroke the creature. Santana lifted the puppy from the box and held it in her arms, allowing Bella to gently stroke it. "Puppy," she kept repeating, "Puppy!" Santana was shocked that her autistic four year old daughter knew the word puppy but they did use picture cards at day-care and teach her new words.

"Does she look terrified to you?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head, "Merry Christmas San."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her and kissed Brittany. "We need a name for this little guy," she told Bella, "Belle, we need to name him." Bella just kept stroking him. "She isn't interested, maybe we should think of the name." Santana sighed to Brittany, placing the puppy on her lap. Kurt came over and stroked his head, the puppy placing his paws on his face and licking his nose. "Aww, he likes you Kurt."

"No, she isn't," Brittany giggled and shook her head, tickling the puppy's ear. "What shall we name him then? He's mainly yours, you think of a name."

"How about..." Santana began thinking, "How about Toby?" she asked, "It's a nice name."

"I like it," Brittany nodded, "Hey Toby."

"So how have you been since getting out of hospital?" Rachel asked Santana, "Is it nice to be out?"

"Yeah," Santana placed Toby on the floor. The puppy scrambled to his feet and trotted over to Bella who was continuing to play with her presents. "The doctor said I could be manic depressive but he's not sure. I'm on medication and he's got me booked in for an appointment in three weeks time."

"Well, that's good," Kurt smiled, "I think Toby likes Bella." Everyone looked over and saw Bella playing but with Toby's head resting on her lap. "That'd make a great photo."

"We didnt really know what to get you both as a present," Quinn said, "But we did put something together between us."

"You didn't have to," Brittany said. Rachel got up and handed them an envelope. "What's this?"

"Open it," Kurt said. Brittany opened it and saw a huge wad of cash inside. "We all thought that you need a vacation and we weren't sure on where you'd like to go so we thought you could just put the money towards wherever you fancy."

"You guys," Santana said in shock. "You didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Rachel smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Santana said and kissed Brittany's cheek. "Remember the other Christmas present you promised me?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Tonight," Santana winked. "You know." Brittany laughed and whacked her on the head with the envelope. She knew what she meant though and it was a promise that Brittany was definitely going to keep.


	13. Vacation

"Come on Bell, you need to eat your breakfast," Brittany cooed To her daughter as she held the spoon out. Bella shook her head and kicked her legs about, refusing. "Come on sweetheart." The front door then slammed shut and Toby came racing into the kitchen, knocking into the table and causing Bellas cup of juice to fall. "Toby!"

"Puppy!" Bella screamed and clapped her hands.

"I think he dislocated my shoulder," Santana groaned coming in and throwing the lead on the kitchen table. "I didn't need to walk him, he walked me instead."

"You okay?" Brittany laughed and she nodded. "Are you packed? We have to leave in about an hour."

"Yeah I am," Santana nodded, "If she isn't eating, just leave her."

"She needs something," Brittany said. "It's a long journey to the beach."

"I know but we're wasting time, why don't I try? You go and finish packing and get Bellas things ready." Brittany nodded and handed the spoon to Santana. "Come on Bella, eat the yummy food up."

"No!"

"Bella, we are going on vacation today so we have a very long drive and you need to eat something. Just a couple of small mouthfuls, come on baby."

"No!" Bella screamed loudly. Santana quickly shoved the spoonful of food into her mouth. Bella swallowed and smiled. "Yummy!"

"Good girl," Santana smiled and continued to feed her the rest. "Good girl, nice isn't it?" Bella kept eating. "Good girl, all gone now," Santana said. "All gone, well done." Toby barked. Santana lifted Bella up and placed her on the floor. Bella then raced into the living room to play. "Britt!" Santana called up the stairs, "What time do we need to check into the cottage?" Santana jumped as Brittany threw Bella's Dora the Explorer backpack down to her, "Thanks for almost killing me."

"Don't be dramatic," Brittany carried her bag downstairs and kissed Santana's cheek, "And three thirty so if we get going as soon as possible then we may have time to go on the beach for a bit."

"You hear that Bella?" Santana asked her daughter. Bella had found her backpack and was picking it up and throwing it back down again. "We're going to go on the beach," Santana smiled.

"I love you," Brittany kissed Santana again. "Have you got everything?" Santana nodded. "Phone? Money? Clothes? Washbag?" Santana nodded. "Food and drink for the journey?" She nodded again. "Medication?" Silence. "Where is it?"

"On my night stand," Santana whispered.

"Can you keep an eye on Bella?" Santana nodded as Brittany handed her her bag and headed upstairs to get Santana's medication. "Good thing I checked, hmm?" Brittany asked coming back down. "I'll take care of this, have you taken it this morning?"

"Yes Mom," Santana said sarcastically, "Relax Britt, I can take care of myself." The post then came through the letterbox. "I'll get it," Santana said, seeing that Brittany was just going into the kitchen to get Toby's bits together. She knelt down and picked the letters up, rummaging through until she found a letter for her. She slowly opened it up and read it.

_Dear Mrs Lopez._

_We are afraid to say that your results have come back as manic depressive. You can continue to take the medication you are on now but we would like to see you in three weeks time for another appointment._

_If anything happens beforehand, then I suggest you come in immediately for an emergency appointment._

_Thank you_

_Doctor James_

"Any post?" Brittany asked coming back into the hallway, fixing her hair.

"Um...no," Santana shook her head and shoved the letter into her pocket. "Just bills," she said, throwing the rest onto the table in the hallway. Brittany didn't seem convinced. Santana knew that Brittany would find out about the letter eventually but for now, it was just her secret. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, can you take the bags if I get Bella and Toby?" Santana nodded. Brittany picked Bella up and went to get her settled in the car before getting Toby in the back seat beside Bella. Santana threw the bags into the trunk, her mind still set on the letter. She then climbed into the passenger seat whilst Brittany drove. "Bella? Check. Toby? Check. Bags? Check. Us? Check. Is the house locked up?"

"Yes I sorted that and Quinn has offered to come by every day and check on the house." Santana said. "It's only a long weekend Brittany, don't worry about it."

"Alright, let's head off then." Brittany said, getting into gear and turning the engine on before driving off. "This is meant to be such a nice beach, it looks lovely in the pictures. Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" Santana asked.

"You're really quiet and you look quite pale,"

"I'm fine, just not feeling too good. Maybe I should take a test, just in case."

"San, don't get your hopes up on becoming pregnant. We've only done it once since you came out of hospital, it may not happen that soon."

"Guess you're right," Santana sighed.

"If you still feel unwell tomorrow, we'll get a test yeah?" Santana nodded. "Anything else you wanna get off your mind?"

The letter. Bella hadn't slept a wink last night for some strange reason but now she was suddenly fast asleep in the car. She wouldn't be able to hear and Toby didn't understand.

"No," Santana lied in a quiet voice. "Nothing else," she peered into the back at Bella. "She looks so cute when she sleeps, doesn't she?" Brittany nodded. "I think this vacation will do us some good, all of us."

* * *

"Do you want to go on the beach for a bit first?" Brittany asked when they arrived. Santana was holding Bella and Brittany was struggling holding onto Toby's lead. "We have about two hours before we check into the cottage."

"Yeah," Santana nodded. Brittany set up a tent on the sand and let Toby off the lead. Straight away, he raced down the beach and leapt into the water. "Look at the water Bella," Santana held her little girls hand and walked her down to the sea. Bella looked nervous but began jumping up and down in it. "Look at the wave," Santana cooed and lifted her up when a huge wave came. Bella laughed.

"I've never seen her this happy," Brittany smiled coming over to stand beside her wife.

"Puppy, no!" Bella laughed when Toby began jumping round her and splashing them all. "No, puppy."

"Toby," Santana said and knelt next to her. "Puppy is called Toby."

"Toby," Bella repeated.

"That's right," Santana praised. "Good girl."

"Fancy an ice cream?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "Are you okay with her then?"

"Yeah," she sighed and smiled. "I think I'll be just fine."


	14. The Pregnancy Test

Santana woke up in the cottage the next morning, beside Brittany. She groaned and opened her eyes wearily, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 8:33 am. Sitting bolt upright in bed, she sprung towards the bathroom. Toby's ears pricked up and he raced after her, barking once the door slammed shut. Bella then began crying.

"San," Brittany rubbed at her eyes and into the other bedroom to see Bella sitting up in her bed. She thought that she should see to her crying daughter first but Toby was still barking. "What's wrong Bella?" Bella screamed and thumped the bed. "I know it isn't your bed but it's just for two days and we'll be going on the beach today, did Toby wake you up?" Bella didn't respond but just looked at Brittany. "Why don't you..." Brittany lifted Bella out of the bed and placed her on the floor, "Play with your toys, Toby wants to play too," she said, noticing that Toby had trotted into Bella's room. "You play with your toys, okay darling?" Bella picked up her little jigsaw puzzle and threw the pieces onto the floor. Brittany smiled and headed into her and Santana's bedroom. Santana seemed to still be in the bathroom. She walked towards the bathroom and could hear vomiting. "San?"

"Go away," Santana managed before coughing again, "I'm fine!"

"You don't sound fine," Brittany whispered leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Can I get you anything?"

Bella screamed loudly from her room.

"Back in a bit," Brittany called to Santana and hurried into Bella's room. "Bella, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, "Bella?" Bella was on the floor screaming. "What's wrong?" Bella just kept screaming. "Is it the carpet?" Brittany asked, "Does it feel funny on your feet?" Brittany lifted Bella up and sat her on the bed and she stopped crying straight away. "Does the carpet feel funny on your feet?" Brittany asked, "Don't you like it?" Bella just clapped her hands and kicked her bare feet around. "Good girl."

"Is she okay?" Santana asked, walking in and wiping her mouth.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Are you?" Santana faintly nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Probably just something I ate."

"Maybe," Brittany smiled, "I'm going to make breakfast, seeing as we're all up anyway. There's really no point going back to bed now."

"Do you mind if I just make a quick phone call to Kurt?" Santana asked, "I promised that I'd let him know how the cottage and the beach is?" Brittany nodded and headed into the kitchen whilst Santana grabbed her cell phone and her letter from her coat pocket and walked outside.

"Hello?" Kurt answered straight away. "San, you're up early. Aren't you meant to be on vacation?"

"Yeah, I...I woke up feeling sick," Santana whispered, "Brittany's just cooking breakfast so I wanted to talk to you about something. I...I received this letter through the post literally before we went away."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked. "What's it say?"

"Um..." Santana got the letter and unfolded it. "Dear Mrs Lopez. We are afraid to say that your results have come back as manic depressive and..." Santana gulped nervously. "It then just says I can continue to take the medication and they want to see me in three weeks but if something happens before then I...I should make an emergency appointment." There was no answer from Kurt. "Kurt, say something."

"Does Brittany know?" Kurt asked.

"No," Santana swallowed hard, her eyes filling with tears. "I think that's why I threw up, I...I'm really nervous about this letter. I don't want to tell her, we're meant to be having a relaxing vacation. I...I can't ruin it."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"What if you're pregnant again?" Kurt asked and Santana's eyes widened. "I wouldn't panic Santana. Sorry, I can just picture you panicking on the other end of the phone. Maybe you should just grab a test and take it though, yeah? Don't tell Brittany yet, just check first before telling her."

"What about the letter?" Santana asked.

"Well you need to tell Brittany about that," Kurt said. "I'm sorry San but she'll find out soon enough, look I really have to go because Rachel has another audition and I promised that I would go. Just text me if you need me, okay? I love you," Kurt made kissy noises down the phone. "And I will text you later, if not before."

"Okay," Santana sniffed, "Thank you Kurt." She hung up, shoved the letter into her pocket and headed back inside, getting her coat. She walked into her room and undressed, slipping on some old, comfortable clothes. "Britt, I'm just popping out quickly." She said, slipping on her coat.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Brittany said, coming through.

"I'm not hungry," Santana lied and headed out of the cottage. She raced as fast as she could down the hill and climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Starting the engine, she drove off to the nearest pharmacy. She managed to find a pregnancy test and in a panic, ran back out of the store. She didn't even bother to pick her change up. Shoving it into her coat pocket with the letter, she drove back to the cottage. She tried to be as quiet as possible, tip toeing in but Toby saw her and began barking, causing Brittany to walk in.

"So, where have you been?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms.

"I...I just popped out for some fresh air," Santana told her, "I need the bathroom quickly." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, taking the test out of her pocket and pulling it out of the box. It seemed exactly the same as the one she used when she was pregnant with Bella. Following the instructions, she took the test and waited a couple of minutes.

"Santana!" Brittany knocked loudly on the bathroom door, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," Santana stopped pacing up and down, "Just fixing my make-up." Santana glanced at her watch and saw that two minutes was up. It was time to look. Slowly, she picked up the test and saw a tiny pink, plus sign. "God, everything's happening all at once," she whispered, tears beginning to stream down her face. She then chucked the test into the trash, covering it with a wad of paper. She then unlocked the door and walked out.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Fine," Santana said, "I'm kind of hungry, I might make some toast," she said and headed into the kitchen. "Where's Bella?" Santana called through, popping some bread into the toaster.

"In her room," Brittany called back and she sounded as if she was in the bathroom. "San," Brittany called again as soon as the toast popped up. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"I'm a little busy right now," Santana yelled back, buttering her toast. "Be there in a minute," Santana sat down and ate her toast, all sorts of things running through her mind. Did she find out about the letter? Did she find the pregnancy test? Did she do something wrong? When she was done eating, she made her way through to the cottage living room and saw Brittany sitting on the couch.

"What's this?" Brittany asked without looking at Santana. She was holding the test.


	15. Finding Out the Truth

"So, are you ready to talk about it?" Brittany asked, going to stand beside Santana. She was standing on the sand, looking out to the sea and watching Bella and Toby play around with each other. "Or are we waiting for the sudden birth of our second child." Santana remained silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked, "We wanted another baby, I thought you would have told me straight away."

"Everything's just happening too fast," Santana sniffled as her cell phone began vibrating. She answered it to find Kurt on the other end. "Yeah, hey Kurt, yeah I...I have, no not yet but I will." Brittany watched and waited as she spoke to him, "I'll call you later, yeah, love you too, thanks," she sighed and hung up the phone. "Sorry, Kurt was just asking how our vacation was."

"What do you mean everything's happening too fast?" Brittany asked. "You were just getting used to Bella and we really want another kid. Are you scared that she'll have autism like Bella?"

"It...It isn't that," Santana whispered and folded her arms across her chest. "I...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this but you know before we came here, you asked about the post?" Brittany nodded, "There was something," Santana pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to Brittany. Brittany read it over at least three times before finally speaking.

"San, how many secrets have you kept from me lately?" Brittany asked, "You're my wife, you're meant to tell me everything."

"Brittany, I...I'm sorry," Santana apologised. "I...I didn't mean to but..."

"You're manic depressive," Brittany whispered, eyes on the letter. "I should have known," Brittany threw the letter down on the sand and turned to walk off. Santana sighed deeply and picked up the letter, taking one look at Brittany before heading back to Bella and Toby.

"Hey," she smiled and sat down on the sand, "Having fun Bella?"

"Puppy!" Bella squealed and laughed. "Toby!"

"Mommy loves you," Santana smiled and stroked at Bella's hair. Of course, there was no 'I love you too' from Bella, even though Santana was half hoping that she would say that. "You're a good girl," she cooed as Bella began picking up shells from the sand. Toby then bounded over and sprawled out on the sand beside Santana.

Meanwhile, Brittany had made her way back to the cottage. It wasn't the pregnancy or the letter that upset her but just the fact that Santana didn't tell her any of it. She couldn't believe it. She slammed the cottage door shut and began pacing up and down, running her hands through her hair and down her face. How could she face San now? This was meant to be a fun vacation with no fights or arguments or anything. She knew that they'd have to talk things over eventually though. Santana soon entered with Bella in her arms, Toby at her side. Brittany turned round as Santana placed Bella on the floor and shut the door behind her.

"I...I got her to come in by saying that Toby was tired," Santana whispered and crossed her arms. "She loves that dog."

"Come and sit down," Brittany said, sitting on the couch and patting the space beside her. Santana nodded faintly and went to sit down next to her wife. "Can I have a hug?" Brittany asked, holding her arms out. Santana nodded and allowed Brittany to give her a hug. "I'm not mad that you're pregnant or sick, I'm not mad at all. I'm disappointed that you kept all this from me."

"Yeah I know," Santana sniffled. "I know. I...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"You are going to go to the appointment, right?" Brittany asked. "I know what you're like, you'll just think that it's no big deal and not go."

"No, I...I will go," Santana whispered, "Will you come with me though?"

"Course I will," Brittany smiled and kissed her, "I'll get time off work to come with you specially."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her, "And the baby...are you...are you really okay about it?" Brittany nodded. "Sure? Because I can get an abortion, I..."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "Don't you dare get an abortion. You know that I'd love another baby with you." Brittany placed an arm round her shoulder and began rubbing at her back comfortingly. "So, when shall we tell people?"

"Well, Kurt already knows but..."

"What?" Brittany asked in shock, "So, you...you tell Kurt before you tell me? That's how it is, is it?"

"No, I...I rang Kurt earlier and he asked how I was. I told him that I'd just thrown up and he suggested that I could be pregnant, that's all." Brittany nodded. "We should probably tell them face to face as soon as we get back home."

"That sounds like a good idea," Brittany smiled. "Are you okay with another baby? Would you like one?" Santana hesitated for a bit but soon nodded with a smile on her face. Bella then came racing in and threw herself onto the couch, jumping up and down for attention. "Bella, baby," Brittany stopped her jumping and sat Bella on her lap. "You're going to be a big sister, yes you are. You might have a little brother or sister to play with."

"She won't understand," Santana laughed.

"Course she does," Brittany tickled her but Bella wasn't having it. She whined and hit Brittany's hand before climbing down from the couch. "Guess she doesn't want to be tickled then."

"I just have one question," Santana said, "Do you think if we have another child, it will um...you know?"

"Have autism like Bella?" Brittany finished for her and Santana nodded. "It's possible but then it may not happen, even if it does then we'll still love it right?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "I'm just worried."

"Well don't be," Brittany kissed her cheek, "Because you have me and I am going to look after you, Toby, Bella and our new baby."


	16. Back Home

Nobody wanted to go home after the long weekend at the beach, especially Bella. She'd brought back a collection of different shells and stood on the footstall in the bathroom, dropping them into a sink full of cold water. Santana had been in the bedroom fixing her hair and make-up when she saw her.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing?" She squealed and raced into the bathroom, lifting Bella off of the stool. "You know you're not meant to play in here, where did all these shells come from?"

"Beach," Bella pushed Santana and continued to play with her shells in the water.

"Yes but you don't play with water," Santana told her. The doorbell then went from downstairs. Brittany was at work so Santana knew that she had to get it. "Come here," Santana took hold of Bella's hand and picked up the shells, draining the water. Bella began screaming and jumping up and down in tears. "It's okay," Santana soothed and handed the shells back to Bella, "You can play with them downstairs in the playroom with your other toys," she managed to get Bella out of the bathroom and lock the door behind her. "Come on, you go and play so mommy can see to the person at the door."

"NO!" Bella screamed and raced into the playroom. Santana rolled her eyes and went to answer the front door. It was Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Santana groaned and went to shut the door but Kurt stopped her. "No Kurt."

"Please let me in," he begged, "I haven't seen you since you came back, are you embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed?" he laughed. Santana sighed and opened the door again for him, "Hey," he held his arms out and she hugged him. "Brittany's left you alone."

"She didn't want to," Santana said, "I made her go to work."

"Is Bella at day-care?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "She refused to go out this morning so she's here. Brittany and I are beginning to look at schools for her; we're thinking that we might send her to a special school."

"It'll be best for her," Kurt said and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Do you want a drink?" Santana called whilst Kurt sat down on the couch in the living room. "We have water, orange juice, apple juice, tea, coffee or alcohol if you're that stressed."

"Water's fine," he laughed. "Why have you got alcohol? You shouldn't be drinking."

"It's for Brittany when she arrives home from work," Santana poured Kurt a glass of water and took it through to him. "She may need it, being surrounded by all those screaming kids."

"I thought she liked her work," Kurt said.

"She does," Santana stood next to the table and folded her arms. "But she still wishes that she was like a professional dancer, like performing on stage and in music videos and stuff. I don't think teaching is really what she wants." Toby ran downstairs and into the living room, leaping up onto the couch to give Kurt a lick. "Toby, down," Santana scolded him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him off of the couch. "He isn't really allowed the furniture, I wouldn't mind it but Britt's funny about it." Toby began licking her. "Good boy."

"So, did you tell Brittany?"

"About what?" Santana asked, "The hospital appointment or the pregnancy? Because I told her both anyway, she was more disappointed that I kept them from her."

"At least she's okay with it, right?" Santana nodded. "So, where's my souvenir?"

"What souvenir?" Santana asked, "We didn't get anything for anyone, we never went shopping. We played on the beach, had ice cream and hung out in the cottage. Bella has plenty of shells though if you'd like one of them."

"Nah, I'm good. Was it a good vacation then?" Santana nodded, "Glad you went?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "It took the edge off things a bit, though the throwing up was a bit of a downer. By the way, we haven't told Quinn and Rachel yet and we'd appreciate it if you'd just keep it a secret. Brittany's going out to lunch with them tomorrow so she's going to tell them then."

"Aren't you going?" Kurt asked and Santana shook her head.

"I might take Belle out for the day," she said. "She hates being back home, bless her. I caught her earlier putting her shells in the sink upstairs, she called it the beach."

"That's so cute!" Kurt smiled. "Do you think she knows that she's going to be a big sister?"

"Well, Brittany and I told her but I don't think she really understood. I'm kind of scared," Santana flopped down onto the couch next to him, "About a number of things actually. What if the baby has autism too? What if Bella doesn't like the baby? What if..."

"Don't worry," Kurt interrupted her and gave her another hug, "Having a baby is scary. Remember how scared you were when you had Bella?"

"Yeah but I was young then," Santana reminded him. "I had loads of things to be scared about; getting kicked out by my parents, the birth, being bullied at school."

"It's highly unlikely that siblings both have autism. If it bothers you that much, you can have tests done anyway. I wouldn't worry about it though; you'll still love the baby even if it does have autism."

"That's what Brittany said," Santana whispered, "I would, yes. I guess it doesn't really matter; I'm just a little worried that Bella won't get enough attention with the new baby around. It'll be different for her as well."

"You and Brittany need to try and prepare her for a new baby," Kurt said, "Explain it loads to her and prepare her for it so she knows what to expect when it arrives."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Santana smiled as the front door opened and slammed shut.

"I'm home!" Brittany's voice called. "San!" She came into the living room and smiled when she saw Kurt sitting next to Santana. "Oh hey Kurt, I wasn't expecting you."

"I just thought I'd pop by, we've just been talking." Bella then exited the playroom, running in screaming. "Here she is."

"Hey Bella," Brittany greeted her daughter but she paid no attention and threw her seashells onto the floor. "Is she still playing with those shells then?" Brittany laughed, leaning down and kissing Santana on the head. "Do you want a drink?" Santana shook her head.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Santana asked her.

"It was alright," Brittany sighed and knelt on the floor, rubbing Santana's shoulders. "I booked a day off work for your doctor's appointment so I can come with you to that." Santana thanked her. "The only problem is that it's a Wednesday and Bella doesn't go to day-care on Wednesdays."

"I can look after her," Kurt offered. "I don't mind."

"Would you?" Santana asked, "I don't want to bung her with some childminder because to her, it'll be a total stranger and she knows that she doesn't go to day-care on Wednesdays. She knows you well Kurt, do you mind?"

"No not at all," Kurt shook his head, "I'll look after her for you both."

"Thanks Kurt," Santana thanked him, "I'm going to head to bed, I'm kind of tired."

"Alright, I'll get supper ready and call you when it's done," Brittany said and kissed Santana as she headed upstairs, "Do you want to stay for supper Kurt?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," Kurt said, "Is she okay?"

"She will be, just adjusting to being pregnant again I think."

"She'll be fine," Kurt said, "Come on; I'll help you with supper."


	17. Upsetting News

Santana sat on the couch in the living room, biting her nails nervously. Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered what had happened that morning. Bella was at the community centre with the woman who specialised in autistic children so it was just her, Brittany and Toby. Toby recognised how upset his owner looked and came and rested his head on her lap. Santana soon let out an emotional, loud sob and began stroking his ears resting her head on his. Brittany had been standing in the doorway with a cup of tea, her heart breaking for her wife.

"_What's going on?" Santana asked as the doctor rubbed some gel on her stomach to take the ultrasound. It was their first ever ultrasound since they'd found out that Santana was pregnant and they were both excited, but nervous._

"_I'll be right back," the doctor said and left the room._

"_Brittany, what's going on?" Santana asked. _

"_It'll be alright," Brittany reassured her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "It'll be alright." _

_The doctor soon came back into the room but with another doctor behind her, a man this time. _

"_Okay Santana, let's have a look," he said and fiddled with a few buttons on the screen._

"_Is there anything there?" Santana asked the dreaded question. The doctor sighed and turned towards the girls._

"_I'm afraid not." _

"How can I lose the baby?" Santana asked once Brittany was seated next to her. "The doctor said that...that stress could have...could have caused the miscarriage but I have been trying so hard lately. I've not been stressed, how are we going to have a baby now?"

"Maybe the miscarriage is...is just a sign that we're not ready yet," Brittany shrugged. "But this isn't your fault Santana, these things just happen."

"Yeah but they happen to me," Santana cried. "My daughter turns out to have autism, I...I get diagnosed as being manic depressive and then I...I go and lose the baby when I'm barely even two months along." Brittany sighed sympathetically and pulled her wife into a tight, comforting hug. She sat and rubbed small circles up and down Santana's back in an attempt to sooth her, allowing her to cry until she was free of tears. "I just don't understand," Santana said, "Is this all revenge for me being a bitch in high school?"

"When's that doctor's appointment?" Brittany asked, "For the...the, you know?"

"About four days," Santana sniffled, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Brittany whispered, "I don't want this miscarriage to make you do anything stupid." Brittany added and handed her the cup of tea, "Drink your tea, we can try again for a baby."

"You're acting like this isn't a big deal," Santana began crying again. "How can you not be upset about this?"

"I am upset!" Brittany yelled in tears. "Don't you dare think that I'm not upset, I'm just saying that these things happen and that we can try again for a baby?"

"What if...What if I can never carry another child?" Santana asked. "What if I just keep having miscarriages?"

"Well, why don't we try again when you're ready and if that fails then we can look at adoption? Adoption worked out for Quinn and Rachel, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Santana faintly nodded and continued to stroke Toby behind the ear. "It did. If...If you don't mind, I might go to Kurt's house for a bit and tell him the news and stuff."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Brittany asked, "I need to go to the store and I don't want you driving in this state." Santana hesitated but allowed Brittany to drive her anyway. Santana was silent the entire way there and Brittany was beginning to get worried but she knew that Kurt would look after her anyway. "I'll pick you up on the way back," Brittany said, pulling up outside, "And tonight, we can order a Chinese and sit and talk about it yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered and climbed out of the car. "Thank you."

"Love you," Brittany smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Love you too," Santana smiled back and slammed her door shut, making her way up to Kurt's front door. Brittany waited until she was inside, waved goodbye to Kurt and drove off. "I...I needed to talk to you," Santana stuttered, following Kurt into the kitchen. "Brittany and I went to the doctor's this morning about the baby..."

"How'd it go?" Kurt whispered but then saw the look on Santana's face. "San?"

"I lost it," Santana burst into tears and fell into Kurt's arms. "I don't know what happened Kurt; the doctor just said that...god, I can't!" Kurt made soothing, hushing sounds in her ear as he stroked her hair. "Brittany seems totally calm, saying that we can try again some other time."

"Well you can," Kurt said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah but..." Santana sniffed and gulped nervously. "Is it bad that I...I'm kinda happy about losing it?"

"No," Kurt smiled and shook his head at her, "You just weren't ready sweetie."


	18. Bella's Accident

Santana sighed as she lit up a cigarette, Bella running ahead of her. Santana had Bella's bag of swim stuff on one shoulder whilst the only thing that Bella held was her Mickey Mouse doll although Santana and Brittany had explained tonnes of times that it couldn't go in the pool with her.

"Bella," Santana yelled to her daughter with a cigarette in her mouth. "Don't run ahead!" She rolled her eyes, not quite believing that she'd talked herself into this. She thought that whilst Brittany was tidying the house, she'd take Bella out for the day and take her mind off of everything that had happened but Bella wasn't the easiest to handle.

"Excuse me?" a red haired woman walked over to Santana. "Have you seen the sign?"

"What sign?" Santana asked.

"The no smoking sign," the woman smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled and put her cigarette out, throwing it into the trashcan. She shot a sarcastic smile at the woman and went over to Bella who was standing by the pool. "Bella, you can't get in with your clothes on." Santana told her and dropped the bags onto the bench beside the pool. She managed to get her out of her clothes and into her Minnie mouse swimsuit with a great struggle. "There." Bella laughed and gently picked the doll up, "You can't take it with you."

"Dolly!" Bella screamed, hugging Mickey tighter.

"No sweetie," Santana held her hand out, "Mommy will leave dolly on the bench whilst we swim."

"Mama, no!"

"Fine," Santana sighed and stood up straight, "Bella can stay here and think about it whilst mommy gets something to eat for the both of us." Santana grabbed her purse and headed into the little cafe. She ordered herself a coffee and got Bella a cheese sandwich and a packet of potato chips. Once she'd ordered and gotten her change, she came outside and saw Bella dripping wet and in tears, a man was standing beside her. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"The little mite had fallen into the pool," he said, "I'm guessing you're her mother."

"I am," Santana said nervously.

"You should be keeping an eye on your kid."

"I was keeping an eye on her," Santana took Bella from the man and took her back over to the bench, sitting her down. Bella kept crying so Santana pulled a towel from her bag and began to dry her off, making her cry louder. "Bella, come on baby. It's okay," Santana soothed. "Mommy will get you dry."

"Bella, fall!" Bella cried.

"No, sweetie," Santana tried to stop Bella from talking. She couldn't have Brittany finding out about this. "Please Belle, it's okay." Bella kept crying so Santana thought that it was best to take her home. She packed everything away into the bag and lifted Bella into her arms. Bella continued crying as they headed home and Brittany was outside in the yard with Toby.

"That was fast," Brittany said as Santana placed Bella down on the grass. "Why is she crying? San? Bella, you're soaking."

"Well, we did go to the pool," Santana pointed out.

"Why is she crying?" Brittany asked, kneeling beside Bella. "What happened? Tell me San because I'll find out eventually."

"Bella, fall!" Bella cried.

"She fell in," Santana sighed and hung her head. Brittany stood up straight and looked at Santana in shock. "I'm so sorry, I...I told her to wait whilst I got something to eat and..."

"You left her alone?" Brittany asked and stormed towards her, "San, what the hell were you thinking?" She stopped yelling and sniffed the air, stepping back slightly before edging closer to Santana. "You've been smoking. San, I thought you'd stopped that."

"I did but..."

"You know how much I hate it when you smoke," Brittany said, "And in front of Bella as well?"

"I am so sorry Brittany," Santana apologised, running a hand through her hair. Brittany didn't answer her but took Bella into the house for a bath. "Brittany, I have apologised alright?" Santana yelled up the stairs and followed her, "I'm sorry."

"Bella could have died," Brittany said running the bath whilst Bella sat on the floor, still crying and clutching her Mickey Mouse doll. "You should have been watching her," Brittany undressed her daughter and lifted her into the bath. "And don't even get me started about the smoking."

"I really am sorry Brittany," Santana whispered. Brittany shook her head at her and knelt down to wash Bella so Santana slowly backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.


	19. Sorting Things Out

"Okay," Doctor James sighed as he shone a light in both of Santana's eyes. "Normal, could you just stand up for me?" Santana stood and he began measuring her. "Hmm, so tell me again what happened?" He asked and Santana rolled her eyes but began to explain her story and everything that had happened, including the miscarriage and the incident at the pool. "Right, interesting," he sighed again and rubbed his chin. "And I told you to keep taking those pills because of the manic depressive, right?" Santana nodded. "And have you?" she nodded again.

"Well?" Brittany asked impatiently as she sat in the corner of the hospital room with her arms folded across her chest. "I don't particularly want to spend my whole Saturday at the hospital."

"Hey, you wanted to come," Santana snapped at her. "I don't want to be here, in case you hadn't realised."

"Being diagnosed with a mental illness and having an autistic child can cause some problems between couples," Doctor James mentioned, noticing the tension between Santana and Brittany.

"We're not having problems," Santana scowled.

"I suggest the two of you just go out for a bit?" Doctor James suggested, "Without the baby."

"Bella isn't a baby," Brittany said, "She's going up to school soon."

"Well, have you got anyone to look after her anyway?" Doctor James asked. Brittany nodded knowing that Quinn and Rachel would probably be happy looking after her. "You want to sort things out between you, don't you?"

"Course we do," Brittany agreed, walking over to him. "We really do. Thanks Doctor, come on," she nudged Santana's arm and led her out of the doctor's office, "Do you want to go to the park or something?"

"Do you really think spending time with just the two of us will work?"

"We might as well give it a go," Brittany held Santana's hands and kissed her cheek, "Come on baby, I'll ring Quinn and ask if she's able to pick Bella up from the community centre and if not then I'm sure Kurt will."

"Quinn said she would anyway," Santana sighed, "If we weren't able to. Park it is," Brittany smiled and placed an arm round her shoulder as they climbed into the car to drive off to the park. They pulled up next to the lake and got out, Brittany picking up a rock and throwing it into the water. "What are you doing?" Santana asked, slamming her car door shut and going to stand next to her.

"Do you know how to skip rocks?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head, "My mom taught me, we used to come here loads when I was little. Here," she handed Santana a flat rock, "Hold it like this," Santana nodded, doing what she was told. "And then..." Brittany threw the rock and watched as it skipped the water. "See, now you try." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes but did what Brittany had done, "Just keep practicing," Brittany laughed when she didn't do it correctly.

"Britt, what's going on?" Santana sighed as she sat down next to the lake.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, throwing another rock and sitting beside her.

"I've been such a bitch," Santana groaned, "Moody, not looking after Bella properly, yelling at you and you're acting as if nothing has happened and..."

"Because I love you," Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I don't want our family to break up Santana, I want to help you okay?" Santana nodded as Brittany wrapped her arms round her and hugged her, rubbing at her back. "Besides, you're great with Bella when you don't have other things on your mind, aren't you?" Santana had to admit that she was and she nodded. "I know the miscarriage was hard, for both of us but we can try again for another baby."

"I guess you're right," Santana smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, fancy an ice cream?" Santana nodded. "Wait here," Brittany fished some money out of her purse and walked over to the ice cream van that was pulled up on the roadside. Santana waited and watched the ducks swim around on the water until Brittany came back with two 99 ice creams. "Want a lick of mine?" Brittany asked.

"I have the same as you," Santana said, biting into her chocolate flake.

"They could taste differently," Brittany shrugged, "Come on, have a lick of mine." Santana gave in and went to have a lick. Brittany moved it though and purposely got ice cream on her nose.

"You did that on purpose!" Santana yelled, wiping it away.

"No, come here babes," Brittany edged forwards and licked it off for her, causing Santana to giggle and go bright red.

"Brittany," Santana gave her shoulder a playful push, "Stop," she laughed.

"This is kind of nice," Brittany said, licking her ice cream. "It's been so long since we had some time alone, just the two of us."

"It has," Santana nodded in agreement. "My nose feels cold now."

"Sorry," Brittany apologised with a small giggle. "San, can I ask you a question?" Santana nodded. "You know ages ago you...you attempted suicide?" Santana suddenly felt really awkward but she nodded anyway, remembering it well. "Have you ever felt like doing it again?"

"Why do you ask?" Santana whispered.

"Just answer the question," Brittany said, "I won't be mad."

"Sometimes," she said in a quiet voice and sighed, "Sometimes."

"Name a time," Brittany said.

"After I had a miscarriage," Santana confessed. Brittany's eyes widened, that wasn't that long back at all. Why didn't she notice these things? "Please don't be angry," Santana gulped nervously, having another small lick of her ice cream.

"I'm not angry," Brittany shook her head, "I just wish that you'd tell me if you felt like that, you'd feel a lot better."

"I do try," she said, "I just panic and don't."

"I'm here, you know that," Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder. "So if you do feel like that again, then please tell me."

"I will," Santana smiled and gave Brittany a kiss before dobbing some ice cream onto her nose, "Ha, got you back," Santana laughed.

"Great," Brittany smiled and touched her nose with her tongue, trying to lick the ice cream off. "Guess I deserved that."


	20. First Day at School

"Santana! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Brittany yelled up the stairs. "Santana!" It was Bella's first day at school and Brittany had been struggling all morning with getting Bella ready. She'd had a huge screaming tantrum and she knew that she'd probably have another one when they arrived at school. They'd found a good special needs school who had worked with autistic children. "Santana!"

"Coming!" Santana called back. Brittany continued to do the dishes when she suddenly heard a scream from Santana and a loud crash.

"San?" Brittany dropped one of the plates onto the table and ran into the hallway to see Santana at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her ankle. "For goodness sake, what did you do?" Brittany asked and knelt next to her.

"I fell down the stairs," Santana gasped in pain, "My fucking ankle kills!"

"Fucking ankle," Bella repeated running into the hallway. "Fucking ankle!"

"Well, we're not going to look like good parents if she says that on her first day of school," Brittany said, "Can you stand?" Santana shook her head. "God, we're going to be late."

"Sorry," Santana managed and tried to stand but collapsed back down, "Ow, it really hurts."

"We're going to have to pop by the doctor's on the way," Brittany sighed.

"We're going to be late though," Santana pointed out, continuing to hold her ankle.

"I know but you can't stand San, you could have a broken ankle," Brittany stood up and lifted Santana into her arms. "I'll get you in the car, then I will need to come back and get Bella." Santana nodded as Brittany carried her out to the car. She then came back and picked up Bella, sitting her on the stairs so she could slip on her new shoes. "Bella, sit still."

"NO!" Bella screamed and moved around as Brittany slipped the shoes on her.

"Good girl," Brittany praised and picked up her and her backpack, taking her out to the car. Santana was actually crying because of the pain but Brittany climbed into the driver's seat and kissed her cheek, "You'll be fine, we'll get your ankle checked out and then drop Bella off at school."

"What are we going to do with Bella whilst we're in the hospital?" Santana asked.

"We'll take her in with us, she isn't that bad," Brittany laughed as she drove to the hospital. When they arrived, Brittany pulled up and got Santana out first, steadying her. "Are you okay walking?" Brittany asked. "Or do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"I'm not a fricking invalid," Santana climbed out of the car but as soon as she put pressure on her ankle, she toppled over and quickly grabbed the car for support.

"Right, come here," Brittany lifted Bella out of her car seat and held her with one arm whilst placing Santana's arm round her shoulder and helping her into the hospital. There was a wheelchair by the entrance so Brittany had her sit down in it. "Stay here," she nodded as Brittany carried Bella up to the reception desk. "Hey I don't exactly have an appointment," Brittany said and shifted Bella in her arms. "But my wife has fallen down the stairs, I think she might have broken her ankle." Brittany gave her Santana's name and details before going back over to her, placing Bella on the floor and grabbing her hand so she wouldn't run off.

They didn't have to wait long. Brittany went in with her and sat with Bella whilst the doctor examined Santana, causing her to yell out in pain every few seconds.

"She has broken it I'm afraid," he said, "But good thing is that it's a clean break so we won't need to keep her in overnight at all."

"God, will I have to use a stupid wheelchair?" Santana asked, "I can't do that."

"You can use crutches if you'd prefer," the doctor chuckled. "I would suggest a wheelchair but if you don't want that, then we can't force you. I'll give you some crutches and some painkillers and see you back here in three weeks."

"I seem to be spending most of my life in the hospital," Santana growled at Brittany who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Will it take long doctor?" Brittany asked, "Because it's Bella's first day at school and we're already late."

"I'll just fix this ankle up, put it in a cast and you may be on your way. It won't take long at all."

* * *

"We're like an hour late," Brittany said when they were finally on their way to Bella's new school. "How does your ankle feel anyway?" she asked, "Have the painkillers kicked in yet?"

"A bit," Santana sighed, "Feels slightly better but I hate that I have to wear a cast and walk around with crutches."

"You could have had a wheelchair," Brittany laughed, "But you were just too stubborn and wanted to be independent." She turned left and they saw a huge building reading 'Greenlands School.' "Hey I think this is it," Brittany smiled pulling into the parking lot. "Do you want to stay here?"

"No, I will come in," Santana told her and climbed out of the car with her crutches. "This is really uncomfortable, how do I walk?"

"Here," Brittany smiled and showed her before getting Bella out of the car, "You'll get used to them in time, come on," she took Bella's hand and they slowly walked into the school. They had to go slowly because of Santana but Brittany thought as they were already late, it didn't matter. "Now Bella is in the fox cubs class," Brittany said.

"Down there," Santana pointed to a door with her crutch, above it was a picture of a fox.

"Well done," Brittany knocked on the door and pushed it open to see a group of children all screaming loudly, doing different activities. A blonde haired woman soon walked over. "Hey um...we're a bit late, this is our daughter Bella and she's joining today."

"My name is Sarah," the woman told her and looked at Santana. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"I broke my ankle," Santana said, "The reason we're late."

"So Bella is the one with autism?" Sarah asked and they nodded. "Don't worry, we have many other children in here with that."

"Look Bella," Brittany knelt beside her daughter, "You can do some finger painting, you love that don't you?" Bella stepped back and began screaming and crying, "Come on Belle, you'll love it here."

"Come on sweetheart," Santana cooed. "You'll have great fun."

"Do you want to stay with her for a bit?" Sarah offered. "Sometimes it helps the child if their parents stay." Brittany and Santana nodded. Brittany lifted Bella up and carried her over to the finger painting, Santana following.

"Look sweetie," Santana said and sat down in a chair whilst she and Brittany showed her the paints, "Finger painting." Bella straight away shoved her small hand in some red paint and pressed it against a big sheet of white paper, laughing loudly.

"I think she'll be okay here," Brittany smiled watching her.

"Yeah," Santana nodded in agreement. "Me too."


	21. Abigail

**Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story has skipped time slightly. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming!" Brittany yelled as they finished off changing Bella. Even at school age, Bella was still in diapers but the doctor said that it was expected in some autistic children.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" Brittany lifted Bella up and carried her downstairs to see Santana hobbling towards the door with her crutches. She was sort of getting used to them now. "Sweetheart, I'll get it," Brittany smiled, "You're meant to be resting that ankle." Brittany placed her daughter down on the floor and allowed her to run into the living room whilst she answered the door. It was Quinn and Rachel, Quinn cradling a small baby girl in a pink blanket. "Oh my god, is this..."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "Abigail."

"She's so cute," Santana cooed.

"How's your ankle?" Rachel asked as they came inside.

"Better," Santana told her, "A little bit anyway."

"Good, you can hold Abigail when we're all sat down," Quinn smiled. Abigail was fast asleep in her arms and Brittany thought that she looked just like Bella when she was born. Quinn bit her lip as soon as she said that though, remembering Santana's miscarriage. "Sorry."

"Quinn, it's fine," Santana shook her head, "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Santana nodded. "Alright."

"Well, everyone take a seat in the living room," Brittany said, "I have cake and champagne," she turned to Santana, "Orange juice for you though." She smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "And we can all chat and take turns cuddling this little one," she cooed and peered over at Abigail. "She's adorable, go and sit down and I'll be through in a minute." Brittany headed through to the kitchen and got out the drinks and cake when Bella came in. "Are you alright gorgeous girl?" Brittany asked her.

"School!" Bella squealed with excitement, holding her Mickey Mouse doll up above her head. After one whole week of struggling to get her to school, she actually loved it now.

"Tomorrow sweetheart," Brittany said, "Because today is Sunday and Bella doesn't go to school on a Sunday; she starts on a Monday."

"Fucking ankle," Bella jumped and ran out of the kitchen.

"Bella..." Brittany yelled but Bella had already sprinted out of the room. Brittany made a mental note to herself that she would have to talk to Bella about saying that. She also reminded herself to talk to Santana about swearing in front of her. She got the cake and drinks on a tray and carried it through to the living room. Santana was sitting on the couch cradling the baby, her crutches propped up against the wall. "Well, look at you."

"She's lovely," Santana smiled, bouncing Abigail gently.

"San's doing really well with her," Quinn told Brittany as she offered her a slice of cake, "Thanks. So, is Bella enjoying school?"

"She loves it now," Brittany laughed pouring some orange juice into a sippy cup for Bella so it wouldn't spill. "There you go sweetheart, drink it slowly." She turned to Quinn. "I don't give her too much because she's still in diapers, she may have a little accident if she drinks loads."

"Do you want to hold her, Brittany?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and placed the tray down onto the table before gently taking Abigail from Santana.

"Are you two still trying for another one?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah we are," Brittany nodded, "Well we were, then San broke her ankle but we'll try again soon after that. She's lovely, such a good girl."

"She is, she rarely cries during the night," Rachel said.

"Do any of you wish that you could have been pregnant though?" Brittany asked sitting down with the baby.

"Well I have been before of course," Quinn laughed, "But I'd quite like to be again, Rachel doesn't want to experience pregnancy at all though. We did talk about it and she was just like uh no way."

"Oh San," Brittany said, causing Santana to look up, "You need to stop swearing in front of Bella please."

"I don't," Santana said with a puzzled look. "I don't think so anyway."

"Remember?" Brittany reminded her, "After you fell down the stairs; yeah, she's still saying that."

"Oh come on, I was in pain," Santana laughed, "I was bound to swear."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked and Santana mouthed it at her so Bella wouldn't hear. "And she keeps repeating it?" Santana nodded, "You should talk to her about that, has she said it at school at all?"

"Not that we know of," Brittany said, "And yeah, I am going to talk to her about it."

"This cake is really nice," Rachel said. "Did you make it?" Brittany nodded as she handed Abigail back to Quinn who'd now finished her cake. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's just started making cakes," Santana said, "Bella helps sometimes but ends up getting caked in flour and egg which means a bath which means that me and Brittany end up getting completely soaked."

"Does she like water?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded. Bella had left the room for a bit but she soon came running back in, throwing her cup down on the floor. Luckily it was empty and there was a lid on it, "Hey Bella."

"Bella, look at me," Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, "You know what mommy said after she fell down the stairs?"

"Fucking ankle!" Bella repeated, making no eye contact with Brittany whatsoever.

"Yes," Brittany sighed, "I don't want you saying that ever again, mommy was very wrong to say that and I don't want you repeating it okay?" Bella just began playing with her Mickey Mouse. "Mommy was naughty, okay?"

"Naughty mommy," Bella raced over to Santana and threw her Mickey Mouse at her, "Naughty mommy."

"Yes," Santana played along with her, jumping slightly, "very, very naughty mommy." Bella laughed, hit her once more and ran out.

"She's lively, isn't she?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah thanks Brittany," Santana said sarcastically, "She's now going to be shouting naughty mommy all over the place."

"Sorry," Brittany pouted and leaned in to give Santana a kiss.

"I forgive you."


	22. Reminiscing

Brittany was having coffee with Rachel, Quinn and Kurt. Quinn's mom was babysitting Abigail for the day and Santana had gone to pick Bella up from school before taking her to the park. Brittany was pleased that she was having some quality time with Bella and she trusted her not to do anything stupid like she did at the pool.

"I haven't had a coffee in ages," Quinn said as she sipped at her coffee. "Thanks for inviting us Kurt, Rach and I hardly ever get time to go out now that we've got Abigail."

"Oh, that reminds me," Brittany said and put down her mug. "I kind of have some news, Santana's pregnant again."

"Really?" Kurt asked in his high pitched, squeaky voice. "That's so great, when did you find out?"

"Only yesterday," Brittany shrugged. "Santana's been much less stressed and she's been bonding really well with Bella so I think it could work out this time."

"Course it will," Rachel smiled, "Well done guys, that's great news."

"So, has Santana decided on a home or hospital birth?" Quinn asked. "Because I am now a qualified midwife, you know?"

"Quinn, we only found out yesterday," Brittany giggled. "But thanks for the offer anyway, has everyone finished their coffee?" They nodded. "Do you fancy going to the park? We could meet up with Santana and you can congratulate her and stuff."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Rachel nodded as they all shoved their coffee cups into the middle of the table. Quinn was driving so whilst she drove, Rachel sat in the passenger seat and Kurt and Brittany sat in the back. "So, would you like a boy or a girl then Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. "Of course, we already have a girl and another one would be nice but then a boy might be nice for a change so I don't actually know." They arrived at the park and Quinn pulled over into the parking lot. Santana was on a bench having an ice cream with Bella. "Hey San," Brittany hugged and kissed her cheek before ruffling Bella's hair.

"Hey guys," Santana smiled as Kurt raced over, wrapping his arms round her neck.

"Congratulations!" he said happily and kissed her cheek before sitting next to her, "Brittany told us."

"You told them?" Santana asked Brittany in shock. "I thought we'd decided not to just yet."

"I couldn't wait," Brittany shrugged and kissed her forehead, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Santana laughed, forgiving her straight away. "Well, Bella has been on the swings nonstop and she wouldn't get off but bribing her with ice cream worked."

"Aw, you like ice cream don't you Bella?" Brittany cooed to her daughter. "Did she behave at school?" Brittany asked, turning to her wife.

"Yeah, the teacher said she was fine," Santana nodded and had a lick of her ice cream before looking to the others. "She's really enjoying school, she loves it. They're really good with her and there are many other autistic kids there as well so it's really good for her."

"She's probably used to the routine now," Quinn said, looking down at Bella.

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "I know this sounds horrible but I...I kind of hope that our next kid doesn't have autism. I love Bella and I've now gotten used to it but it'll be so hard having two kids with autism."

"It's highly unlikely," Kurt reassured her. "For like two kids in the same family to have it, it hardly ever happens."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and stroked Bella's hair. "I'm sure Bella will love being a big sister anyway, she probably doesn't understand that I'm going to give her a sibling." Bella finished her ice cream and showed her empty hands to Santana. "Good girl," Santana smiled at her.

"Look Bella," Brittany picked the little girl up and carried her over to Santana. Bella squealed and wriggled but she didn't make a huge fuss. Brittany knelt in front of Santana with Bella on her knee and pointed to Santana's stomach. "What's in there?"

"Ice cream!" Bella yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Silly girl," Brittany tickled her. "Not ice cream, what's in mommy's tummy?"

"Don't know," Bella mumbled, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"A baby," Brittany whispered in her daughter's ear. "Bella's little brother or sister."

"A baby," Bella repeated and looked up at Brittany, slapping her small hand against her forehead. "Baby!"

"That's right sweetheart," Santana leaned down and planted a kiss on Bella's forehead. "A baby, Bella was a baby once."

"Bella was a lovely baby," Brittany cooed, letting her daughter go. Bella squealed with delight and ran towards a small daisy that was sticking up out of the grass. She picked it and sat down to pull the petals off. "Do you guys remember when Bella was a baby?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, "I remember when we all thought that Santana had cheated on you."

"That wasn't funny," Santana pouted. "And after I'd taken that stupid test, the only thing Brittany cared about was chocolate drops and she kept offering me one."

"It's always good to reminisce," Quinn said. "So, um...home birth or hospital birth Santana?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Santana asked her.

"Because if you have a home birth, I could deliver it and what more could you want? Your best friend will be your midwife, how great is that?"

"It'd be a little awkward," Santana told her but then shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "But if I have a home birth, you can deliver it."

"Really?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded. "Thank you," she smiled and hugged her. Kurt and Rachel then joined in with the group hug, followed closely by Brittany. Bella just sat on the grass, picking at the daisy and watching, wondering what on earth the big deal was.


	23. Why is Mommy Fat?

Brittany was in the middle of cooking dinner when she felt a small hand tug hard on her arm. Brittany turned and saw Bella looking up; thumb in her mouth. She smiled and dropped what she was doing before kneeling in front of her daughter and stroking her hair. Bella scowled and stamped her foot on the floor.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brittany asked with a smile, "Do you want to watch Thomas?"

"Play," Bella whispered keeping her thumb in her mouth.

"Sorry baby, I'm cooking dinner for you," she poked Bella in her tummy, "And me and mommy." Bella just looked at her. "I can play later but I need to finish cooking dinner first," Brittany said again.

"Mommy play," Bella spoke up again, referring to Santana.

"I don't know sweetie," Brittany shook her head. Bella turned round and headed off to try and find Santana. Santana was lying on the couch half asleep but she noticed Bella walk into the room. Bella reached up and tried to open one of Santana's eyes.

"Hey sweetie," she laughed so Bella knew that she was actually awake.

"Play," Bella giggled.

"Sure princess," Santana nodded and sat up with a small groan. "What do you want to play?" Bella picked up one of her dolls and placed it on Santana's lap. Brittany was stood in the doorway watching as Santana played dolls and teddies with her daughter.

"Dinner's ready," Brittany smiled and gestured her head towards the kitchen.

"Shall we take the dolls over to the kitchen?" Santana asked getting up from the couch and taking Bella's hand. "Come on, they're hungry too I think." Bella picked up her favourite dolls and raced off to the kitchen.

"Come on," Brittany went over to Santana and kissed her four month baby bump, "Hungry?" Santana nodded and followed Brittany to the kitchen. Picking Bella up, she sat her down in her special chair whilst Brittany got her favourite bowl to eat out of.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked, sitting in her usual chair and having a sip of water.

"Pasta," Brittany said as she served up. "We haven't had it in ages; I thought it'd be nice."

"Mom!" Bella squealed. Brittany and Santana smiled at their daughter, they were so pleased that she'd started calling Brittany mom and Santana mommy. It had taken a while but she got there, it made their lives a whole lot easier.

"What is it sweetie?" Brittany asked as she ate her pasta.

"Why mommy fat?"

"She's not fat, you silly goose." Brittany laughed and ruffled her hair but of course, Bella pointed out that she wasn't a goose.

"She sick?" Bella asked but Brittany shook her head. "Why she fat then?"

"You're going to be a big sister," Brittany told her but Bella still didn't understand that. She just began stabbing at her food, mumbling to herself. "What did you say Bella?"

"She still fat," Bella said, pronouncing every single word loud and clear.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Santana whispered putting down her fork.

"Why not?" Brittany asked and shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't it taste good?" she asked, "Sorry honey, you know I've never been the best cook..."

"It's not that," Santana smiled and shook her head, "It tastes lovely, I'm just not hungry anymore."

"Why?" she shrugged.

"Cravings, I guess," Santana whispered. "I might heat something up later; I'm just going to head to bed if you don't mind." Brittany nodded as Santana made her way upstairs to bed. She and Bella then finished off their pasta, even though Bella did leave most of hers. She was just more focused on playing.

"Mommy's a little tired right now sweetheart," Brittany said as she took Bella into the living room. "I'll play dollies with you though if that's okay." Bella sat down on the floor but began playing by herself so Brittany decided to go and quickly check on Santana. As she reached the room, she could hear faint crying. "San," Brittany called and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," Santana sniffed back to her. Brittany opened the door and walked in to see Santana lying on the bed. She smiled and sat down on the edge, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. "Hey." She hugged her. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks," she smiled and hugged Brittany back. "Just tired, that's all. I'll feel better tomorrow."

"You are hungry," Brittany pointed out and gave her dark hair a stroke. "It was what Bella said, wasn't it?"

"No," Santana groaned and shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me San, sit up," Santana nodded and sat up, resting her head against Brittany's shoulder. "You're not fat, you are my lovely, pregnant wife and I love you. Don't listen to Bella; she doesn't understand what's going on." Santana nodded as Brittany kissed her again, "I love you. Now come downstairs, have something to eat and play with me and Bella yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered, "That sounds like a plan. Thank you."


	24. Our Family

"I feel really nervous," Santana couldn't help crying as she lay on the table of the hospital room. Brittany was knelt beside her holding her hand and kissing her cheek to try and comfort her. "Last time I...I had an ultrasound, I lost the baby. I'm so scared."

"Sweetheart, calm down," Brittany soothed in a soft, gentle voice. "You're going to stress yourself out and have a panic attack, it'll all be okay."

"Okay Santana, let's have a look," the doctor squirted gel onto her stomach, causing her to wince. Santana lay still for a few seconds until the doctor said the words that she and Brittany had been longing to hear. "And here is your baby." Santana opened her eyes and glanced across at the screen, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my god," Brittany gasped and planted a kiss on Santana's hand. "It's beautiful; I can't believe that we're getting another one of those. I'm so proud of you San."

"I'm proud of you too," Santana cried.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked them.

"Shall we?" Santana asked, looking at Brittany.

"It's up to you," Brittany smiled. "What do you think?"

"Yes," Santana nodded to the doctor, "Please, we...we want to know."

"Okay, it looks like you'll be having a baby boy," the doctor said. Brittany squealed with excitement and gave Santana another kiss. They'd both wanted a boy, after already having a girl. "Have you decided on a home or hospital birth?" the doctor questioned them.

"Well, I had a hospital birth with my first child," Santana said, "And I was sort of considering a home birth this time, my best friend's a midwife and she's kindly offered to deliver for us."

"Lots of women are having home births these days," the doctor said. "Is your friend a proper qualified midwife?" Santana nodded. "And she will know what she's doing, yes?" She nodded again. "Would you like a DVD at all?"

"Yes please," Brittany answered this time. "We had a DVD of our last sonogram; it'd be nice to have another one."

Santana rolled her t-shirt back down and the two of them waited until the doctor arrived back with their picture and DVD. They then filled out some forms and left the hospital, climbing back into the car.

"Fancy lunch at McDonalds?" Brittany asked, knowing how much Santana had been craving the cheeseburgers from there. "We don't have to pick Bella up for like another two hours." Santana nodded, feeling rather hungry. "Are you pleased?" she asked as she drove the car, "That we're having a boy?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Course I'm pleased; I'm so glad we're having a boy."

"Me too," Brittany smiled and leaned across to kiss Santana before turning her attention back to the road. "I could really do with a McDonalds actually," Brittany said, "I'm starving." They pulled up outside McDonalds and Santana sat down at a table whilst Brittany ordered. "Cheeseburger and fries," Brittany said handing them to Santana, "I have the same and I did order extra fries as well."

"Thanks," Santana smiled and sipped at her drink whilst resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Do you think having another baby is the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"I'm just worried that Bella may get jealous or that because of Bella's autism, we might not pay the baby much attention."

"Most kids get jealous when their mom has another baby," Brittany said. "And we'll pay them both the same amount of attention that they need. I'm sure once she gets used to it, Bella will love being a big sister."

"Do you really think so?" Santana asked and began eating her cheeseburger. Brittany nodded and laughed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped at Santana's mouth, "Get off."

"Sweetie, you're making such a mess," Brittany said. "Slow down yeah? The burger isn't going anywhere."

"I'm hungry," Santana laughed, food falling from her mouth.

"Okay say it, don't spray it," Brittany told her and wiped the crumbs from her shirt. "You're disgusting."

"Cute though, aren't I?" she asked and winked at Brittany who had to admit that she was. She couldn't be mad at Santana for too long. "So, any boy names that you like?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "We need to start thinking Britt. We can't just name our child baby boy."

"Why not? I thought that was so original," Brittany said. "I like it anyway."

"Well I don't, I'd rather our son have a proper name like Henry."

"Henry?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow. "No way, what about Tony?" Santana shook her head, thinking it sounded too much like Toby which was the name of their dog. "Ryan?"

"No, those names suck," Santana scoffed. "Julian."

"No," Brittany refused. "Oscar?" Santana shook her head, "What are we going to do, if we can't agree on a name?"

"We'll think of one," Santana sighed and munched on a French fry.

"It's going to be great," Brittany said. "Just you, me, Bella, Toby and our little baby boy," she placed a hand on Santana's rounded stomach. "Our family."

**Okay guys names! I liked the names Dylan or Luke, what do you think? Any other names? **


	25. Midnight Pains

Santana jolted awake, breathing heavily as she felt pain run through her. Looking at her digital clock, she saw that it was two in the morning. Brittany was lying fast asleep next to her and she wasn't overly keen on the idea of waking her, it needed to be done though.

"Britt," Santana clenched her teeth together and rubbed her stomach soothingly before giving Brittany a little shake. "Britt, Brittany wake up."

"What time is it?" Brittany groaned rolling onto her back and rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"2:04," Santana gasped, taking one more look at the clock. "In the morning."

"Is it time?" Brittany asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Santana thought that she seemed surprisingly calm about this; she was probably just tired though.

"I...I think so," Santana nodded at her.

"Hold on sweetie," Brittany slowly climbed out of bed and picked up her cell phone, dialling Quinn's number. "How are you feeling at the moment?" she asked her wife.

"Not too bad," Santana groaned swinging her legs round so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Who are you calling?"

"Quinn, she should be awake," Brittany mentioned to her, "Hey, Quinn. Yeah it's me, I think San's in labor. No, she said it isn't too bad at the moment. Are you sure? Thanks so much Quinn, yeah, yeah I can do that. Thanks," Brittany wrote something down and hung up the phone, "Quinn will be here in literally ten minutes; she just needs to get dressed, get stuff ready and make sure Rachel's okay with looking after Abigail. She just suggested that you take a warm bath whilst we wait, water sometimes helps with pain."

"That is fine by me," Santana laughed, "Can you help me to the bathroom?" Brittany nodded and helped Santana stand up, taking her to the bathroom. Brittany ran her a warm bath and helped her undress before helping her into the water, "Thank you."

"Mommy," Bella said quietly as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clutching her Mickey Mouse doll.

"Mommy's fine honey," Brittany cooed and walked over to her, "Bella's little brother is coming though so we need to pick him up, don't we?" Santana let out a small groan from the bath, "Mommy hurt?"

"No, mommy's fine sweetheart," Santana managed through gritted teeth. "Brittany, can you please take her back to bed?"

"Will you be okay?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded so the blonde picked Bella up and carried her back to bed, "Would you like a story Belles?" Brittany asked and placed the little girl into bed. Bella began crying and screaming though, hitting Brittany with her Mickey doll. "Bella, mommy needs me to stay with her because the baby is on the way so you need to be a big girl and stay in bed. You don't need to be scared," Brittany took hold of Bella's tiny hand. "Mommy will be fine," she kissed her, "Do you want a story?" Bella didn't answer as Brittany tucked her in, grabbing the little red riding hood book off of the shelf. Halfway through the story, Bella fell asleep so she left it there and walked out of the room.

"You were a long time," Santana said. She was still in the bath.

"Yeah well I read to her to try and keep her calm," Brittany giggled, "She fell asleep halfway through little red riding hood."

"Quinn should be here by now," Santana told her, "Where is she?"

"She'll be here," Brittany knelt next to the bath and rubbed Santana's back, resting her chin on the edge of the bath and glancing at her watch, "It's two twenty two," Brittany told her. As if on cue, the doorbell went. "That'll be Quinn now, back in a second." Santana nodded as Brittany raced out and down the stairs to let Quinn in.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Brittany yawned, "Santana's in the bath, Bella woke up at one point but she's back in bed." Quinn followed Brittany upstairs. The pain seemed to be getting worst for Santana but she was handling it pretty well. "Quinn's here," Brittany beamed.

"I can see that," she mumbled. "Sorry to...to wake you."

"I don't mind," Quinn shrugged, "I love my job, especially when the baby that I'm delivering is my best friends. Now, how do you want to do this? Would you like to stay in the bath or get out?"

"Stay," Santana managed before screaming loudly, just as a contraction hit.

"Indoor voices sweetie," Brittany soothed, kneeling on the floor and kissing Santana's cheek. "Come on, you don't want to scare Bella do you?" Santana shook her head and reached out to squeeze Brittany's hand, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sit back San," Quinn told her so she could check the baby's heart beat as well as how far along Santana was. The Latina felt quite uncomfortable having her best friend shoving her hand inside her but she let it be done anyway. Brittany held her hand the entire time. "Six centimetres," Quinn smiled, "Over halfway already, that's why the pain's getting worst."

"It really hurts," Santana cried. "It didn't hurt this much earlier."

"Quinn just explained that to you," Brittany laughed and kissed her again.

It was at exactly 4:30 when Santana was ready to give birth.

**Birth chapter next as well as some family bonding time, enjoy!**


	26. I Love You

Bella woke up as soon as Santana started screaming. Whilst Quinn saw to Santana, Brittany sat with Bella on her lap trying to convince her to go back to bed. She didn't though and just kept screaming and crying. She wanted a bath after seeing Santana in it.

"Sweetie, mommy is in there for a reason," Brittany cooed to her daughter, "Come on; let's get Bella back to bed."

"No bed," Bella stomped her foot as Santana screamed again, much louder this time. She was thankful that Bella seemed so concerned about her but this isn't what she needed right now. "Baby hurting mommy!"

"Come here honey," Brittany lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom for the second time.

"Brittany, hurry!" Santana screamed in tears as she pushed. "God, get him out!"

"Calm down," Quinn soothed, rubbing at her arm. "You're doing well, really well." Brittany soon came back in and this time, she shut the door behind her before continuing to rub Santana's back. "The heads crowned so on the next contraction, give me another push okay?" Santana nodded, digging her nails into Brittany's arm and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. As soon as a contraction hit, she pushed, letting out another loud scream. "That's good," Quinn praised, "Very good, well done."

"God, is he out yet?" Santana asked.

"Not yet," Quinn shook her head, "Almost there."

"This is taking forever!"

"Hey you were in labor with Bella for three days," Brittany laughed, "This is nothing compared to that."

"Where is Bella?" Santana questioned, realising that she hadn't heard Bella scream in a while.

"I sat her down with one of her Thomas videos," Brittany smiled, pleased with her idea. "She's completely zoned out by it now."

"Alright, push again," Quinn said as Santana pushed hard, gripping Brittany's hand and screaming. She could soon feel the baby's head. "Heads out," Quinn told her, "Well done." A couple more pushes and the baby was born. "There we go," Quinn said handing the newborn to Santana.

"Oh my god," Brittany literally cried as he began crying in his mother's arms. "I can't believe we have another one of these."

"He's so tiny," Santana sniffed, rubbing her son's back and looking down at him. "We have a son Brittany."

"What are you going to call him?" Quinn asked. Brittany smiled and locked eyes with Santana who gave her a nod.

"Lucas," Brittany told her, "Lucas Lopez-Pierce."

"That's lovely," Quinn said as Santana yawned, "Tired?"

"I don't blame her," Brittany laughed, "It has just gone half five in the morning. Thank you Quinn, thank you so much." Quinn smiled and left the room to go and get Bella. Thomas had finished and the little girl was just playing on the floor with Mickey. She took Bella's hand and took her through to the bathroom. "Hey Belles," Brittany cooed and held out her arms. Bella walked over and plopped herself on Brittany's lap, sticking her thumb into her mouth. "Look, that's Bella's little brother."

"Bella," Santana whispered, showing her the baby. "His name is Lucas." Bella didn't answer. "Say hello to Lucas."

"Baby hurt mommy!" Bella squealed.

"No he didn't hurt mommy," Brittany laughed, "Lucas loves his mommy; he does."

"Lucas," Bella repeated.

"That's right," Santana nodded, "Lucas is Bella's little brother."

"Bella hold," Bella said and reached out for her brother.

"Maybe when you're a little older," Brittany told her daughter and stroked her hair. "Lucas is very tiny and delicate."

"Let her hold him," Santana told Brittany. She hesitated but nodded as Santana handed Lucas over to Bella. Brittany helped the little girl hold his head so she wouldn't drop him. Bella smiled and began laughing as she held her little brother. "I need to get dressed," Santana told Quinn. Quinn had her wait there before coming back with a blanket, draping that over her. "Thanks, what do you think Bella?"

"Bella's bwufer," Bella said, unable to pronounce the word brother correctly. "Lucas!"

"That's right," Brittany praised, "Bella needs to be a good big sister to Lucas, doesn't she?"

"Lucas, love, mommy," Bella said, repeating everything that her parents had said. Santana nodded at her little girl with a smile. "And Bella love mommy," Bella said, looking at Santana.

"What was that sweetheart?" Santana asked in shock, her eyes widening.

"Bella love mommy," Bella repeated again. And that was the first time, Bella had ever said I love you to anyone before.


	27. Nurse Brittany

"Brittany!" Santana screamed as she rushed downstairs at full speed. Brittany was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Bella was playing in the living room with Lucas. Lucas was a year old now and he was sitting on the floor in a little red zip up jacket with cars on it, jeans and socks. Bella was dressed in her favourite fairy costume that she loved roaming around the house in. "Brittany, where are my pills?" Santana panicked, going over to her wife.

"Where did you last see them?" Brittany asked, turning round to face her.

"If I knew that, then I would have found them," Santana snapped, "I can't find them anywhere Brittany and I need to take them, now!"

"San, calm down," Brittany calmed her, "I honestly don't think you even need those stupid pills anymore."

"I'm manic depressive, of course I need them!" Santana screamed, "I get like this if I don't take them!" Santana fled the kitchen and made her way into the living room, picking up the cushions and looking under things.

"What mommy lost?" Bella asked, running over and hugging her mom's leg. Santana giggled and hugged her back, pleased that she'd started to hug people. Lucas remained on the floor, playing with a little bowl.

"Mommy can't find her pills darling," Santana said and kissed her head, "So she's just looking for them."

"What pills?"

"They are little, tiny things that look a bit like sweets."

"Are they white?" Bella asked and Santana nodded. "And circles?" Santana laughed and nodded again, looking under the couch. She went over to Lucas and lifted up one of his toys, causing him to cry. "Me and Lucas pwaying sweetie shop."

"That's nice sweetheart," Santana said. "Would you like some sweets to use properly?"

"We got some." Hearing that, Santana looked over and saw Lucas playing with her pills.

"Sweetie, mommy needs those," Santana said walking over and trying to take the pot from her son. "Sweetie, give them to mommy." Lucas began crying and Bella just kept screaming and repeating bad mommy for stealing the sweets over and over again. "Bella, stop it!"

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, walking in. Bella kept screaming and Lucas kept crying so Brittany found herself yelling.

"Bella!" Santana shouted.

"Mommy bad."

"Sweetie, just let mommy have the pills," Santana said, trying not to lose her temper. Santana eventually snatched her pills back and fell over backwards, hitting her head on the corner of the coffee table.

"Mommy?" Bella asked as everyone stopped what they were doing. Brittany moved Bella aside and ran over to her wife who was rubbing at the pain in her head. "Mommy went bang," Bella laughed and sat back down on the floor to play with Lucas.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as Toby came back in from the yard, shaking the wet from his fur. He plodded over and licked Lucas on the nose, making him laugh. Lucas had learnt to bond with Toby, he loved him.

"I think so," Santana managed, actually looking close to tears. "My head hurts, really bad."

"I'm here," Brittany rubbed at her arm and sat beside her, "Let's have a look. Lie down on the couch," she helped Santana up and lied her down on the couch, propping a pillow behind her head and stroking at her hair. "You're not bleeding; I think you'll be okay. I'll get you a cup of tea." Brittany kissed her and went into the kitchen.

"Bella," Santana held out her hand to the little girl, "Mommy's sorry sweetie." Lucas managed to get up and toddle over, wanting attention. "Mommy's fine honey, she just has a sore head."

"Mommy?" Bella asked, "You like Lucas more than me?"

"No princess, course I don't," Santana sighed, "I love you both the same, very much but Lucas is younger than you so he's going to need me more. You're my big, grown up, princess girl." Brittany came back in with the tea. "Thank you," Santana thanked her and had a sip.

"Hey handsome," Brittany cooed and lifted Lucas up, holding him in the air. Lucas squealed with laughter as Brittany blew a raspberry on his cheek and tickled him. "Oh you gorgeous boy, yes you are," she cooed and sat down with him on her lap.

"Careful with him," Santana laughed. "He's only a baby."

"More!" Lucas yelled. That had been his first word so he was now saying it constantly, "More!" Brittany laughed and held him in the air again. Bella looked up at Brittany, her lip wobbling. "More!"

"What's wrong hon?" Brittany asked, bringing Lucas down and kneeling in front of Bella. "What's the matter?"

"She thinks we like Lucas more than her," Santana whispered.

"Oh course we don't," Brittany kissed her and stroked her hair. "Of course we don't."

"Don't?" Bella asked and Brittany shook her head.

"No," she smiled, "You will always be my best girl." She heard Santana clear her throat so she turned towards her. "Yes, you are also my best girl."

"Thank you," Santana beamed as Brittany kissed her again.

**Three more chapters left I'm afraid! **


	28. The End

**Last chapter I'm afraid guys. I know I said three more chapters left but it'd just be dragging. This is the very last one. **

"So how is everything going with you two?" Kurt asked as he, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all sat in McDonalds. Santana was sat between Bella and Lucas, helping them with some colouring whilst they ate.

"Great," Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Lucas is getting so big now," Rachel said, smiling at the little boy.

"Yeah he is," Brittany ruffled her son's hair. "He's a good boy, aren't you handsome?" Abigail soon came over with Quinn, climbing back up beside Rachel. It'd been her birthday yesterday and she'd turned two.

"Did you have a wee gorgeous girl?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Yeah she did," Quinn nodded.

"We're only just getting Bella potty trained," Santana laughed. "She's five and she's still in diapers."

"She'll get there. How old is she now?"

"Five," Brittany told them. "And Lucas is one, he's the baby of the family."

"Mommy, no!" Bella cried out, throwing her crayons up in the air. Everyone looked up, shocked at the girl's behaviour. One woman actually shook her head and muttered something about bad behaviour coming from the parents.

"Do you want to say that a bit louder?" Santana screamed at her.

"San, no," Brittany grabbed her arm and kissed her, "Don't get involved."

"No, I want this bitch to know that Bella actually has autism and that it isn't anything to do with the parents!"

"No, you'll upset the kids," Brittany warned her and Santana stopped, not wanting her own children or Abigail to get upset. "Just ignore her."

"Fine," Santana gave in. "What's wrong Bell?" Santana asked turning back to Bella.

"You colour outside lines!" Bella screamed pointing to where Santana had coloured.

"I'm sorry honey," Santana laughed, "That was very wrong of me."

"Yes that was very wrong of you!"

"I wonder what it'll be like," Santana sighed, "When the kids are all grown-up."

"We'll just have to wait," Brittany said, "And see."

* * *

"Mommy! Bella's taking ages!" Eleven year old Lucas whined as he stood by Santana at the school gates. "Where the hell is she?"

"She'll be with her friends, won't she?" Santana laughed, "Here she comes now." She nodded towards her sixteen year old daughter. "Hi honey, how was school?"

"Good, when was your first kiss with mom?" She asked, taking Santana's hand.

"Well, that was back in high school," Santana informed her, "Why do you ask?"

"I had mine today," Bella smiled proudly, "You're wearing a different necklace."

"I brought it today, do you like it?" Santana asked

"No, I like the one you always wear," Bella said, "You never wear that one."

"I'm sorry, I'll wear the one I always wear tomorrow," Santana promised her, "Now what's this about first kisses, eh? Who was it with princess?"

"Kiara," Bella said, "A girl in my class." Santana couldn't help but smile and hug her daughter. "She's really nice and pretty, I love her. We kissed after English class and she asked me out."

"That's disgusting," Lucas pulled a face as the three of them began walking. "We were waiting ages for you Bella."

"Anya wanted to talk to me," Bella said, "About the bullying today."

"Bullying?" Santana stopped walking and pulled Bella to one side. "What bullying?"

"Some boys in the year below Bella were picking on her," Lucas said, "Because she's different and a retard."

"Lucas!" Santana scolded, "We don't use that word, especially on your sister."

"I didn't say it!" Lucas said, "The boys did, I stopped them though."

"You did?"

"I told them that if they ever pick on my sister again I'll get them because I know where they live."

"He did mommy," Bella nodded, "I was there, he was ever so brave and he didn't use violence either."

"That's very good of you Lucas," Santana told her son, "Well done for not starting a fight like you usually do."

"Can we go and meet mom now?" Bella asked, "Please?"

"I don't think she finishes work yet sweetheart," Santana said, "Not for another hour at least."

"Aww, but mommy!" Bella and Lucas groaned in unison, "Please can we go?"

"Oh alright," Santana sighed as they arrived at the car and she unlocked it. "Get in." Lucas jumped into the front whilst Bella sat in the back seat behind the driver's side, her usual place.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Lucas asked as he strapped himself in and they drove off.

"I don't think we've got anything sorted," Santana said.

"Can we have Chinese?"

"I should think so," she nodded.

They soon arrived at Brittany's work place and saw Brittany standing outside the door signing autographs for a huge crowd.

"Hey sweetie," Brittany said as Santana came over. "Hey kids."

"Can we come and see your show at the weekend mom?" Bella asked Brittany.

"I should think so honey," Brittany told her.

"What's it like then? Santana asked her wife, "Having your first big main role?"

"Brilliant," Brittany smiled and rubbed noses with her, "How were they at school?"

"Bella has some news," Santana whispered, "She's had her first kiss, with a girl in her class."

"Oh my god, bless her," Brittany said, "Let's hope the same thing doesn't happen to her as it did to us."

"Oh don't say that," Santana laughed. "You know, we never did find out how that happened."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I guess we never will."

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked the story, I loved writing this chapter. **


End file.
